Book I : The Great Escape
by Elia41
Summary: "I didn't know a play would take me this far. And I mean it." As Queen Brahne makes plans of war, her daughter runs from the castle with the help of a thief, a ranger, a knight and a young black mage. Will she succeed in her escape?
1. The ranger

There are already a lot of FF 9 stories with a new character including the team. I tried to make something original with this one so don't be too harsh. And no, this isn't my first fanfic on that site, there are three Kingdom Hearts behind that story, quite good. Also, I changed the title (too ramdom) and the bad summary. Hopes it will make it more interesting.

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ranger<p>

Alexandria. One of the most beautiful places of the Mist Continent. Under the morning light, the blade of its castle shines with every shade of red, pink and purple. It is truly a sight. A sight even I enjoy. And, to be honest, I far prefer the peace of the forest to the constant agitation of the town. So, even thought I hate Alexandria as a town, I like watching its castle at dawn. Who I am? Oh, I forgot to tell you. To be honest, I'm hardly used to company, it's a miracle I remember my manners. My name is Si'Nai, and I am a ranger.

As I walk through the entrance plaza, a shadow overcomes me. This must be the theater ship of the Tantalus, the band performing tonight's play at the castle. No, I have no tickets. They don't sell it in the forest. But I can always sneak in. Right, Ayden? The silver falcon on my shoulder is half asleep. Our journey was tiresome. I notice I strange boy with a long pointed hat tripping on the pavement. When he rises, I'm surprised to se two bright glowing eyes. Ayden has noticed them too and is alert. I have seen black mages before, and they were hardly friendly. Yet …

I followed him as he walked to the central square, analyzing the buildings around. Forest of wood and forest of stone aren't that different. I can climb on both of their trees. After tripping again, we met a group of nobles from Treno, also coming for the play. I smiled as I saw their bird like guide. Man, they look ridiculous in those puffy outfits. But, at the same time, I must seem quite 'savage' to them in my leather armor and my yew bow. I watched the small black mage from afar when he came to the box office. My ears are sharp. At the mage's voice, I could tell he was a mere kid, which surprised me. All the black mages I encountered before were not sentient. I turned to Ayden.

"We might revise our judgment about this kid, Ayn."

Ayden chirped in agreement.

"Can I help you?" Asked the ticket master.

The boy hesitated before showing his ticket. The man gave it a look.

"What's this? There's something odd about this ticket …"

He gave it a closer look.

"Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today."

Poor boy lowered his head in sadness. Taking pity, the ticket master took three cards.

"Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now."

The boy took the cards, but it still didn't make him feel better.

"Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards. Good luck, lad."

I smiled as the boy went to a dark alley. I know black mages are strong, but this one just isn't a regular one. I looked at Ayden.

"Follow him, Ayn. Watch over him until I find my way up there."

The falcon nodded and took his flight, his silver quill feathers shining under the sun. I knew Ayn would watch over the boy. Looking around, I found a decent and discreet spot near the synthesizer's shop. Climbing there, I trusted my feet and went to the roves surrounding the dark alley. Ayden was here on a gutter; his amber eyes stuck on the boy and his new friend, a rat boy. Burmecian? Maybe. There are many nonhuman races on the Mist Continent and I don't know them all. The kid was carrying a ladder with him. After meeting with some moogles, the boy followed his friend, thought he seemed to be bossed around rather than be threaded really friendly. I think I heard the word 'slave' … I followed their tracks, keeping my distance so that I would hear them but they wouldn't notice me. It was an easy task and, as we neared the walls of the castle, I finally got the black mage boy's name: Vivi. A nice name.

Our goal finally appeared to be a section of the wall that was being repaired. Sneaky little rat kid. That was a nice idea. And the ladder as a bridge was nice too. He should have planed it quite some time ago.

"After this wall, we'll be inside the castle!" Said the rat boy. "C'mon, let's go!"

I couldn't agree more, but the place was a castle, and castles are usually guarded. I have a vial of sleeping poison with me. Walking on the wall, I looked around. Ayden went first and landed near me, nodding. All clear. Great. Now, let's see that play …

* * *

><p>So, this is my OC, Si'Nai. What do you think about him? He isn't that bad, right? If there's anything wrong, tell me and I'll take care of it. 'til next time (very soon).<p> 


	2. What a play !

Here is the second chapter, the one where everything starts! I hope you'll like it. And, by the way, reviews are quite welcome ...

* * *

><p>What a play!<p>

I sat on the roof, Ayden on my shoulder. Down below, Vivi and the rat boy were looking for a good place to sit. Given their small size, the back row sure didn't suit them. On the balcony, Queen Brahne was enjoying herself fanning her big face. The rumors were true that nicknamed her the 'elephant lady'. She was fat. At her side was the beautiful princess Garnet. I think I swallowed when I saw her. Great Crystal, she's so beautiful … even now. But she also seemed pretty bored. On the other side of the queen was a man I heard about from my master, a knight in a somewhat rusted and noisy armor. Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, ever rival of General Beatrix. As the lights went off, the knight made a move with his sword and the scene erupted with bright lights and confetti. Music was played, a nice music and the place where the orchestra was standing rose from the ground, revealing the real stage. Queen Brahne was overjoyed.

Steiner took back his position but I saw him look in horror as the princess closed her eyes and shook her head. This fact made me worry. Was there something wrong with her? I sent Ayden to watch. Soon the play started. My first one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Said a man dressed as a king. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of it, crosses swords with the King. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet … noble ladies and lord and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!"

I nodded at the introduction. Soon, the actors took place. A single man was facing the king and two goons. Three other comedians joined them, swords unsheathed.

"We shall back thee, kinsman." Said the red haired one.

"Pray, sheathe this sword." Said Marcus. "This villain is mine alone."

"Nay, kinsman." Said the hammer-wielding one. "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

"What, ho?" Asked the king. "Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

"Treacherous Leo" Said the last actor, a blonde and tailed teen. "My kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

The fight that followed was realistic, I will give you that. They even managed to mimic magic spells. Well, of course they were flashy and harmless but it was a show, and in that perspective it fulfilled its role well. However, I could tell something about the actors, something the following events confirmed. After Marcus seemingly drew a hard cut on the king, the man retired, his goons running before the strength of the peasant's friends.

"Arg … Grrr … Thou has not seen the last of me, Marcus!"

"Come back!" Said the tailed actor.

He ran to follow him but his red haired friend got in the way. The teen gave a light slash.

"Get out of the way, Blank!"

"Consider this, Zidane." Said the other. "If Prince Schneider was to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdom!"

"This foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

The two ran through the stage, exchanging blows. When they came before the audience, I looked at their moves.

"En garde!"

"Expect no quarter from me!"

The way they performed the fight confirmed my doubts. Beyond the acting part, the two comedians had real skills. They were trained to fight, and not just in dramas. They were used to real clashes. The way Zidane got to the ground, the way Blank parried the blows, all of those testified of a certain mastery over swordsmanship. But I couldn't develop more since Blank ran away.

"We'll finish this later."

"Get back here!"

And Zidane to chase him. They went out of sight and I lost track of them. As I glanced to the balcony, something caught my eyes. The princess was gone.

_Normal POV_

When the princess left her seat, Ayden was too fast for anyone to notice. He followed her in her room, a silent shadow in her back, but shyly looked away when she changed from her white dress to a yellow jumpsuit and a white cloak with red triangles. His friend taught him at least that. The princess finally exited her room, her hood on at the very moment a tailed soldier tripped on the last step and barely caught himself. The soldier looked at the girl, slightly curious. The princess lowered her head.

"Umm … Could you please let me pass?"

The soldier nodded but suddenly changed her mind.

"Wait. Hold on a sec! Haven't we met before?"

The falcon smirked. Skirt chasing? The blonde teen was sure attractive but …

"No." Said the princess. "I do not know you."

The teen smiled.

"Maybe you're right … I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say, you wouldn't …"

"Hey, what's goin' on, Zidane?"

Another soldier arrived who stopped his blonde friend. The princess reacted on the spot.

"I … I must go."

And with this, she jostled the two. Zidane caught himself and ran to his friend who was on his butt, pestering.

"Who the heck was that?"

"Get up, Blank! That was Princess Garnet!"

"Are you serious?"

And the two to chase the runaway princess. Ayden let a falcon laugh and flew behind them. This promised to be fun.

Down the main hall, two jesters reunited.

"We are in troubles!"

"Troubles are we in!"

"This is terrible!"

"Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!"

"We must hurry!"

"Hurry we must!"

And the jesters went to the balcony. Thorn and Zorn, court magicians of Queen Brahne, were twin and seemed to be polar opposite. Blue Zorn and red Thorn arrived near the stairs. Zorn went right in front of him but his sibling stopped him.

"The right way, that is not!"

"I know it is not the right way!"

"Really do you?"

"I really do!"

"Wonder, I sometimes do."

"N-now is not the time to wonder! We must hurry to Queen Brahne!"

"Hurry to Queen Brahne, must we!"

On top of the stairs, it was Thorn's turn to miss the path. Zorn caught his sibling.

"That is not the right way!"

"N-not the right way, I know!"

"Do you really?"

"Know, I really do!"

"I really wonder sometimes."

"Th-the time to wonder, now is not! Hurry to see her Majesty, we must!"

"We must hurry and tell her Majesty!"

Note: the two were also pretty stupid and spiteful. They finally reached the balcony but Steiner stopped them.

"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!" He scolded.

"Is it an emergency?" Asked Beatrix.

"An emergency, it is!" Said Thorn.

"A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!" Added his sibling.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do."

Steiner growled.

"Grrr! Curse that Beatrix! Always trying to one-up me!"

"So, what exactly is the problem," Asked the general.

"Her Highness …"

"Princess Garnet …"

"… is in danger!"

"I see. Wait right here."

The general came to the queen's side, whispering the news to her. The queen was not that pleased and quickly gave her orders. The captain and his colleague had to find the princess, quickly. Along the way, she still gave the man a moonstone for the actors as a reward. She really liked their performance. Steiner took the stone and ran out.

"Knights of Pluto … ASSEMBLE!"

No one came.

"Huh? Where is everybody?"

The only two who came had only their boxers on them. Blutzen and Kohel, always up to the latest news, had been the unfortunate victims of Zidane and Blank. Steier growled again and went down.

"Why, you useless good-for-nothing! I bring orders from the queen! Get dressed and go find Princess Garnet!"

The two men obeyed at once. The captain sighed. There were six others to find. He found Mullenkedheim in the banquet room, drooling over the delicious dishes showed.

"Awww … I'm so hungry!"

"Whims like you are the reason no one relies on men in Alexandria! Bite the bullet, you worthless grub!"

"Whatever, Captain. I'm so hungry …"

Last year, the knight had won the cannonball race. Steiner found Dojebon, the expert artillerist, already searching for the Princess. Given how loud the captain could be, the man surely had heard his order and didn't bother coming. He found Laudo at the castle's library. That was no surprise: the knight always loved reading, a pastime he shared with the princess. But he also wanted to write his own novels. Steiner hesitated when Laudo asked to leave. The man was a little lazy, but until now he did a good job. Steiner accepted, but only after he found the princess. He caught Haagen outside, watching the flowing water. The knight lightly smiled.

"Sitting here watching the water always brings peace to my soul. Care to have a seat, Captain?"

Now is not the time!" Replied annoyingly Steiner. "By orders of Her Majesty, we must go search for Princess Garnet!"

The man jumped from his seat.

"What! This calls for immediate action! Fair Princess, be not afraid! Haagen is on the trail!"

His colleague, Weimar, was near a tower, chatting up with an Alexandrian soldier, a woman called Barbara. Steiner caught them red handed.

"You there! Go search for Princess Garnet!"

"Yes, sir! At once, sir!"

Despite being a skirt chaser, Weimar was one of the most loyal knights. The last one, Breireicht, was slowly climbing the tower. He was the most aged Pluto Knight and his strength was beginning to fade. Unfortunately, he was exhausted and didn't know if the Princess went this way. Steiner took on him to look in his stead. He was breathless at the top.

"Whew … Fatigue rears its ugly head. No! I must persevere! The Princess must be found!"

He looked around the tower, noticing nothing. Yet, when he looked to the other tower, he noticed something strange.

"Wait! Over there! It's Princess Garnet! Being hounded by brigands! Fear not, princess! Your knight is coming!"

Ayden watched the duo on top of the tower. Zidane chased the princess in rounds until she went on the edge, grabbing a rope. She gave her pursuer a kind, malicious smile … before falling in the void. Zidane jumped in fear and looked over the ledge, only to see her safely tied to the rope, laughing. Snarling the thief took another rope and followed her. The falcon jumped in the void, his speed making him catch up with the princess before taking an abrupt turn and flying on his master's shoulder.

_Si'Nai POV_

I listened to the whispers of Ayden, looking at the castle's tower and almost burst out of laughing. A heavily armored knight tried to follow the thief and the princess, only to crash into the airship. As a ranger, I can understand some animals, and as my companion, I knew Ayden's language quite well. So the play was actually a façade to kidnap the princess … who actually wanted to be kidnapped. It promised to be quite a mess. I watched as the drama kept going. King Leo finally appeared on stage.

"Tonight, I shall see my daughter betroth'd to Prince Schneider. And then, Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!"

His two goons appeared, holding Marcus. With the princess sneaking in the theater ship, something told me the play wouldn't unfold as planed. That's what said my sixth sense.

"Your Majesty!"

"We have caught an intruder!"

King Leo went to the man.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost Cornelia, no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee, never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee! When yon bell strikes three …"

A bell began to ring. One time, two times …

"… under the axe, thou shall be! Furthermore!"

And the unexpected happened. Zidane and the princess appeared … as well as the big knight on the stage. After a little low voiced talk, the play began again as the comedians and the princess improvised the next part. They even took the knight as Prince Schneider! But that point didn't seem to work well. The climax was reached when Marcus tried to kill Leo but the princess stood in the way taking the blow. I looked, tears in my eyes as Marcus thrust his own blade into his chest out of despair. Even Queen Brahne was moved. So sad … it was really a drama, and a good one. Ayden suddenly tipped my cheek and shrieked lightly, his eyes stuck to the first line of seats. It seemed Vivi and the rat kid had finally found a good spot … or not. My yew bow almost jumped in my hand when I noticed the two knights that came after them.

_Normal POV_

"Wow!" Said Puck. "What a show."

"Yeah, so sad …"

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you, huh?"

The rat turned to his friend, only to notice the two armored knights that ran to their direction.

"Uh-oh! Look out!"

Weimar and Haagen ran at them, chasing them before the scene. Unfortunately, Vivi tripped.

"Fool." Said Puck. "I'm outta here!"

Left to himself, Vivi ran where he could, and it meant right to the stage.

"Leave me alone!"

The knights followed him, even among the actors, so the young mage resolved to use more 'direct' ways to say _back off_.

"Don't come any closer!"

Fire appeared in his hands and was launched to the soldiers, only to lick the princess's cloak. Surprised, the princess jumped and quickly took away the burning cloth. Baku didn't lose time, nor did Si'Nai.

"Zidane! It's time!"

The blonde teen nodded.

"Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!"

"What … What's going on?" Asked Steiner, lost.

Garnet angrily turned to him.

"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore!"

"Captain, sir! We await your orders, sir!"

Steiner hesitated.

"Princess! I'm afraid I cannot comply!"

"You could, with a little help."

Steiner froze as a cold voice was heard in his back. The knight turned slowly, looking at his mysterious assailant. It was a young man in his early twenties, with blonde hairs reaching the back of his neck, green shaded eyes and a brown and green leather outfit. He was holding a bow in his right hand and the left one held the string, a steel headed arrow ready to be shot.

"Leave at once." Said the man.

Haagen, who tried to sneak in his back, was caught off guards by a silver falcon falling from the sky and targeting his eyes. He quickly backed off and returned to his comrade's side. Zidane and his friends ran at Vivi's side.

"Hey, kid … You okay?"

Vivi slowly rose up.

"Y-yeah. I just tripped. That's all."

Smiling, the archer lowered his weapon and came to their side.

"Mind if I tag along? I doubt I can get out of the town as I am."

Zidane looked at him.

"Why not? Thanks for holding Sir Rustalot and his friends."

"That's nothing. I hate people that bully kids. I'm Si'Nai."

"Zidane. Nice to meetcha."

_Si'Nai POV_

Steiner and his knights ran after us.

"Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!"

I shook my head.

"Bad idea. You see, I've added a sleeping poison to my arrows. One scratch and it's good night to you …"

Haagen gulped. Using that distraction, Zidane leaped on his, daggers out, and gave him a blow he barely blocked. The other daggers slashed his side. Weimar tried to interfere but Marcus went in the way, knocking his sword aside with a big blow and holding his own sword to his throat. I shot a non poisoned arrow to his helmet, making it fly away and scaring him. The knight ran as fast as he could. Steiner tried to attack Marcus, but Ayden flew to his face and threatened him with his claws, giving Vivi time to summon his powers and throw a fire spell to the big knight. He jumped a little away, his armor smelling like burnt iron. Zidane gave an uppercut to Haagen who backed off before running away. Marcus ran at Steiner but the man drew a cut on his arm. Fortunately, the princess used her own powers and used a cure spell. Zidane ran at Steiner and managed to find a weak spot in his armor. His pink dagger went right through it.

"Bah!" Said the knight. "Only a flesh wound!"

Suddenly, the theater ship rose from its place. Understanding what was happening, the queen angrily unleashed her harpoon cannons to us. I saw them pierce the airship's flanks, sending splinters all over. One even landed before us. But the worst had yet to come. A massive canon appeared that shot a strange ball. From it, appeared a monster I only knew through my master's tales: a bomb. Steiner didn't see it and drank an elixir he had. Taking his sword, he ran at us.

Vivi threw a fire spell that scorched his arm. Marcus ran at him again, the only one whose strength could match the knight. I closed my eyes and held a hand.

"Regen!"

Learning the way of the forest gave me some knowledge of white magic, although the only spells I knew were Cure and Regen. Now Marcus's wounds would slowly heal as they appeared. I took an arrow and pulled its head in one of my pouches containing a weakening liquid. Once it was ready, I shot and it scratched Steiner's arm. The knight fell on the ground, suddenly exhausted. Zidane didn't miss the chance and ran at him … right at the moment the bomb struck the theater ship.

We were shaken, that's for sure. But the ship managed to keep flying and took us away from Alexandria. The last thing I saw was Brahne's angry glare.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows what's coming next ... the Evil Forest. Well, 'til next time.<p> 


	3. Escape the Forest

Here is the new chapter. Now things are getting interesting and the character of Si'Nai gets a little more insight ... Enjoy !

Also reviews are welcome and, by the way, I only owe my OC and the uncomming plot changes.

* * *

><p>Escape the Forest<p>

Queen Brahne looked at the fleeing theater ship, thoughtful.

"Garnet … I never imagined you would do such think. Perhaps you're no more such a helpless little girl anymore. Zorn! Thorn! Is our little experiment ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is combat-ready."

"Easily terminate Princess Garnet, it can, Your Majesty."

"I need her alive!" Violently cut the queen. "Bring her back at once!"

In a dark forest, Zidane slowly rose from his landing spot. The Prima Vista managed to get them away from Alexandria, but it eventually crashed into a thick forest. Looking around, he noticed smoke coming from nearby. When he reached it, he found the massive theater ship lying down.

Within the ship, Baku slowly rose.

"Owww … My back's killin' me. Are you alright?"

Cinna rose near him.

"Yeah, but the Prima Vista's wasted."

"Just our luck to crash in this forest … it's gonna get interesting …"

"What do you mean, 'interesting', boss?" Asked angrily the mechanic. "I heard no one's ever made it outta here alive."

Baku couldn't answer as Blank appeared in the room.

"Boss! There's fire everywhere! It's outta control!"

"Quit yer whining and get it under control! And get the wounded outta here!"

"Alright!"

Baku turned to Cinna.

"Get our goods outta here too: weapons, items, anything we can use! There's no way we can survive is all out stuff is toast."

"I'm on it!"

_Si'Nai POV_

I awoke on the ground, dark pines surrounding me. Ayden was here, watching over me with his amber eyes. He chirped when I rose.

"Oww my head … I feel like a grand dragon stepped on it for an hour."

Ayden flew over a tree and looked. Following him, I found the crashed theater ship as well as Cinna and Zidane talking. I came to them.

"Hey, Si'Nai!" Greeted Zidane.

"Zidane! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the princess's gone missing."

"Bad news. How about Vivi and the knight."

"Didn't see them either."

"Crap."

I looked around. Those dark trees were sure familiar to me. I whistled Ayden who landed on my shoulder.

"Go look for them, Ayn. And be careful. We're in the Evil Forest."

Ayden nodded and flew. Cinna looked at me.

"You are a hunter?"

"Almost. I'm a ranger."

Zidane looked weirdly at me.

"A ranger? What's that?"

I closed my eyes.

"Rangers are a kind of people half archer, half hunters. We know archery but also the forest's way. The trees are our home and Lady Nature is our teacher. I heard there were lots of rangers before, but now they're all gone. Only my master and I remain."

I looked to where Ayden left.

"Some people sometimes mistake us for beast masters because we have an animal with us. In fact, beast masters can tame all kind of monster while those of us who have an animal only have this one and no one else. I found Ayden after he fell from his nest when I was young. We trained together and now he never leaves my side. He is special to me."

I looked around me, worried.

"I don't like this place. As a final challenge to become a real ranger, my master had me survive a week in that forest and I barely made it out alive. In fact, I would have died if I hadn't found that magic spring."

Ayden suddenly returned to us, shrieking and flapping his wings with excitation. Zidane jumped.

"He's found them!"

We ran as fast as we could, rushing through a small river until we reached the place. Vivi was here, backing up.

"Sh-she's in trouble …"

"What the hell is that?" Asked Zidane.

I knew very well what it was. A prison cage, servant of the master of this forest. I had to deal with them many times. Steiner was here and his presence somehow reassured me. His big sword would be of use against that thing.

"Release the princess!" He ordered.

"Yeah. Growled Zidane. "Like it's gonna really listen to you. Come on!"

The thief drew his daggers and gave the beast an angry glare. He was heated up. Suddenly, a bright flash covered him, leaving him naked, with a bright pink fur covering his body. Steiner was wide-eyed.

"Wh-what is this light?"

"I don't know. Somehow, it raises my power."

"Could it really be Trance? I heard of it before! Trance is induced by a surge of emotion."

Zidane smiled, showing sharp teeth.

"Alright! Let's take it on!"

I nodded and took my bow, but Zidane was faster. Focusing his newfound strength, he unleashed a burst of energy against the plant cage. Defeated, it left the place and took the princess with it. Vivi looked at us, saddened.

"I was too scared to cast any spell … That monster's probably gonna eat her …"

"How could I let this happen?" Growled Steiner.

"Don't worry." Said Zidane. "She's not dead yet."

I looked away.

"That monster was only a minion. He's probably going to take her to his master."

"That means the princess might still be … Come! We must go find her at once!"

Before anyone could answer, a second prison cage trapped Vivi. This time, Zidane didn't fall into Trance. Vivi shrieked.

"Let me go! Help me!"

Fear and anger did a fiery mix in him as flames erupted from his hands, scorching the monster. As a vengeance, the beast sucked his life through his tentacles. Vivi shivered and I snarled.

"Take the vines first! He mustn't escape or keep sucking Vivi's life!"

Zidane and Steiner nodded. I turned to Steiner.

"Take the main body. Zidane and I take care of those tentacle things."

Steiner nodded and ran. At the same time, I took two arrows and notched them.

"_Falcon Claws!_"

The two arrows curved their flight and cut the vine. They had a sharp head rather than toothed, for I hated to cause pain and toothed arrows were hell to take back. Zidane cut the other vine short and Steiner jumped at the mouth, drawing a green cut. Vivi unleashed his fire magic again, finishing the monster and getting out of the cage.

"Phew … Th-thanks."

"Are you alright?" Asked Zidane.

"Y-Yeah … I think so."

My eyes widened, remembering the last time I killed that kind of monster. I rolled aside as Zidane did a back flip.

"Look out!"

Green smoke came from the dying beast, getting both Vivi and Steiner. The knight held one last hand before falling unconscious. I sighed and turned to Zidane.

"I suppose you take the lightest."

"Yeah, but …"

"It's alright. I'll make a stretcher for that heap of iron. No kidding, I can't believe he can jump in that …"

I took two long branches and Ayden gave me some vines I rolled. Zidane helped me and, together, we brought our two fallen friends to the Prima Vista. Once there, I got separated from the other, trusting the Tantalus to take care of them.

_Normal POV_

When Zidane asked Baku some help to recover the princess, the answer was neat.

"Forget it. Monsters born out of the mist are crawlin' everywhere."

"So what? There's nothing out there we can't handle"

"Yeah. But what are we gonna do about the wounded?"

"We can take 'em with us."

"How are we gonna carry all of them? Trust me. We go out now, and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the princess, you know. It's too bad …"

Zidane angrily struck the floor. He just couldn't leave the princess.

"We're gone stay put until everyone recovers." Decided Baku. "You better not set one foot outside this ship. You got that?"

I can't believe you're abandoning her!" Snarled the teen. "You're nothing but a big coward!"

With that, he angrily left the room. Baku gave him one last look. Zidane had always been indocile. It wouldn't be the first time he ran away. Still, he was not a man yet and had a lot to learn. Zidane left to Vivi's room. Blank had cured him with a potion and the boy was resting. He still woke up when the thief entered.

"Th-thank you for helping me." Said the young mage.

"Ah, don't mention it. Besides, it was your black magic that saved the day. You know, you've got some major power for such a little guy."

Vivi said nothing, thoughtful. Zidane gave him a look.

"What's wrong? Are you peeved at me because I called you little? Hey, you're a great mage with great powers, alright? To hell with looks. It's what is inside that counts."

Vivi shook his head.

"I'm sorry. When that monster caught her, I couldn't do anything …"

"Hey, don't worry about the princess. I'll get her back. I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Zidane."

Zidane took a step back.

"Whoa! That's the first time anyone's called me 'Mr'. Just call me Zidane, alright?"

"Okay … Zidane."

The thief left. When he got out of the small room, he sighed.

"Geez … He was pretty down … Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. I don't even know if I'll be able to find her …"

He closed his eyes, remembering their first meeting.

'She was cute … Then again, maybe I only thought so because she's a princess. Hmm … No … she was definitely cute.'

He shook his head, half-smiling.

"Man, I can't stop thinking about her … What am I gonna do?"

After some time, he looked away.

"I should forget it. The boss is right. The guys come first."

But it was easier said than done. He wandered through the ship.

'Geez, I don't know what to do. I don't know why I was chasing her so hard. I didn't really care about our plan at that point. And it wasn't just because she's such a doll … I can't explain it. I'm just drawn to her so strongly … This is crazy. I don't even know her. What am I gonna do? Yeah! What's there to think about? She's cute … and she's in troubles. That's all that matters."

He had voiced his last thoughts. A voice answered in his back.

"My thoughts exactly."

Zidane turned to see Si'Nai, a pair of gloves emerging from his pocket.

_Si'Nai POV_

"Well, how about we go and find her?"

Zidane smiled and took his daggers.

"Let's go. The longer we wait, the worse it becomes for her."

"You're right. I'll use my science of the forest to find her. Sharpen your blade, Zidane. Something tells me it will be a hard task."

The thief nodded. As we went to Vivi's room Blank caught up with us.

"There you are. Why do you two look so serious? Uh-oh … what are you up to this time?"

I looked at the red head.

"We're gonna take Vivi and the knight to find the princess. I've already sent Ayden in recon."

"You're crazy! You don't even know what's out there. Besides, there's no ways the boss'll allow that."

I looked straight into Blank's eyes.

"I've survived seven days in that forest as a challenge to become a ranger. I know the dangers of that forest. And about Baku, I don't know for Zidane but I'm not one of his men. I've helped this far but he has no right to boss me around, no one has. I'm going to find the princess."

Zidane nodded.

"And I will go too."

"Sheez …" Sighed the thief. "Why do you always gotta play hero? The boss is gonna kill you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to the boss."

I followed Zidane in a narrow room where Baku was sitting, sneezing.

"Took you long enough." He said to the thief. "I fell asleep, darn it. So you're leaving, eh?"

"Yeah … I promised Garnet I'd kidnap her."

The boss laughed.

"I didn't ask you why! I can't blame you, though. She's damn beautiful. I guess that's reason enough! Well, I hope you're ready! Cause I'm gonna bust you for breakin' the rules!"

"Alright."

Baku looked around.

"Okay, get your butt over to the cargo room. We got more room there."

Zidane nodded and the pain moved to the other room. I went up the stairs to watch the fight.

"You're ready?" Asked Baku.

"Anytime." Replied Zidane.

The boss took a massive sword and ran at Zidane, only for the younger thief to mow him and give him two slashes on his side. Baku slowly rose up, growling. He gave a rotating blow Zidane dodged and hit his jaw with a punch before spinning and kicking his big belly. Baku backed up. As Zidane ran at him, Baku blocked his daggers and violently punched his chest, sending him flying down the stairs. He ran at the teen, his sword above his head, and the young thief had to roll aside to avoid a blow that would have cut him into two. Zidane saw an opening and his dagger struck the back of Baku's knee. The man fell down, growling. Zidane rose and jumped on his back, placing a dagger on his throat. Baku nodded.

"Alright, you win."

Zidane got off and faced the man who had raised him.

"I'll be damned …" Growled him. "Bravo."

He punched Zidane's chest hard but the thief didn't move.

"Go find your princess! Gwahahahaha!"

Only after he was gone did Zidane fall on his knees.

"Damn, that hurts! He pulled his punches 'til that last one!"

I helped his rise.

"It's okay? You're finally fired?"

"Yep. Let's get the knight and Vivi."

I nodded. We found Steiner in a room next to the one Zidane fought. He was playing with a doll I recognized as Cinna's Garnet rag doll. He often complained he lost it and it was gone … Zidane gave a smile.

"Come on. You're too old to be playing with a doll."

"Silence! A scoundrel like you could never understand! I'm just overwhelmed with concern for the princess! If only you rogues hadn't kidnapped her … This is all your fault! If anything happens to the princess, I will have your head!"

"Take it easy. Geez … We're gonna look for her now. I'll let you come with us if you promise to be good. What do you say, Rusty?"

Steiner didn't like the nickname at all.

"RR-RUSTY? I am Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the knights of Pluto, and I will never work with your conniving thieves …"

"Shut up, you're loud." I growled.

It was true the man had quite a voice. If I was to travel with him, I should think about getting some silence powder. It might prove useful … and funny. Anyway, my comment shut the knight. I took the doll with me and left.

"Let's go get Vivi. His magic will be of great use against the monsters."

Steiner nodded.

"You may look like one of those peasants, but it seems you are quite sensible."

I gave him an annoyed glance.

"Not sensibility, only reason. I have seen Vivi and his kind at work. I witnessed what they left of a village where my master and I used to go: nothing. Vivi isn't like the black mages I've met before so I trust him. Furthermore, I doubt he has reached his full potential. His powers will be a valuable asset in the princess's rescue."

Steiner frowned at the mention of the other black mages. We reached Vivi's room. Vivi wished us good luck when we said we went to save the princess. Zidane frowned.

"Actually, we want you to come with us, too."

"Huh? B-but I can't do anything!"

"Hardly, Master Vivi." Said Steiner. "Your magic was highly effective against that monster. Actually, I hold your powers in greater esteem than I do this scoundrels'."

I glared at him.

"Who're you calling a scoundrel, Rusty?"

Vivi shook his head.

"B-but … I'm scared. I couldn't even move last time."

"Please, Master Vivi. For the sake of Princess Garnet and all of Alexandria, I humbly request your assistance!"

I patted his shoulder.

"You won't be alone during that rescue. We will be with you, we will protect you. Don't be afraid. I know the forest's way. I will help you get through. Trust us, Vivi. You have nothing to be afraid."

The tiny mage nodded. I took the pair of gloves in my pocket and handed them to him. They were light brown with golden lines coming from the wrist to taint the end of the fingers. A golden circle was sewed on the palm. The boy looked at it.

"Gloves?"

"I found them in a pile of stuff outside the ship. They are in a good shape and I can tell they have special properties. But they look a little big."

Vivi took away his gloves and I looked at his hands. They were black and roughly shaped, just like his head. The pair of gloves I found fit just fine as they seemed to adjust to the size of the tiny hands.

"That's right. I can feel their power."

Steiner took Vivi by his side before we exited the room. There was something he wanted to try and he needed the black mage for that. I heard him mutter the word magic sword and smiled. I heard of that trick before. It was a skill the red mages really liked to use, combining swordsmanship and magic in devastating attacks. With a duo like this one the princess could only be safe. That is, if we found her. As we made it to the exit, we met up with Blank.

"Sheez … You really dig her, huh?"

"I can't sit around knowing a girl's in troubles. Goes against my nature."

"Whatever. You're full of crap."

"Ooh, I get it. You're jealous that I'm gonna get me a sweetie pie."

"Pshh … She's not even my type. I came down there to give you this."

He showed a purple vial. Zidane smirked.

"You're always thinking about me … but I won't need a love potion to reel this one up."

Blank sighed.

"Why don't you get your mind off girls for a second? This is the medicine I gave to that black mage and the knight. It's sort of like a seed remover."

"Cool. This'll really come in handy."

"Why am I always helping you?"

As we got out, Steiner found a new broadsword, sharper than his old one and Ayden finally came to me. I smiled.

"Nice guy. Did you find her?"

Ayden chirped and nodded, taking his flight.

"Let's follow him!"

We followed Ayden, taking a path that was familiar to my senses. I whistled my friend.

"Say, she wouldn't be at the spring?"

Ayden shook his head and mimicked a leap.

"I see. They're beyond … Okay. I can take the lead."

I led the group to the small spring that served as my haven during my time in the forest.

"Its water restores health and magic, just like a mix of potion and ether. But it must be taken at the source or else it will lose its powers."

We all drank the magical water before following our way. I frowned when I saw where it led.

"The den of the Plant Brain … We rangers are tasked with keeping the forest safe for all and in good shape. I wonder why no one took care of this one. No doubt it's that thing that keeps the forest evil."

We entered the den and met with the creature. It was a giant pink flower with four long tentacles. The princess was just beyond.

"There she is!" Said Vivi.

"So, this is the master." Said Zidane.

"You stay out of this!" Growled Steiner. "Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess."

"You think you can take it on your own?" Asked angrily Zidane. "Let's get him, Vivi."

I looked around and noticed old bones scattered around the place. Some had still their clothes on and I recognized ranger's clothing. So that's why no one managed to purge this forest. The Plant Brain killed them all. A silver reflect caught my eyes, causing Ayden to fly at it. From the corpses, he brought me a silver bow wonderfully adorned. It must have belonged to the leader of the rangers. I snarled.

"Okay, time for some vengeance!"

The beast lashed at us but we jumped away. Nodding to each other, Vivi set Steiner's sword in fire and the knight jumped on the tentacle, cutting it as well as burning it. The monster howled in pain and sent a vine right at Zidane, who was knocked against the wall. Growling, I closed my eyes.

"_Regen!_"

Life flowed through each one of us, making his work inside our bodies. I turned to the monster who lashed at Vivi.

"_Falcon Claws!_"

The two arrows flew their way and cut the second tentacle. Zidane caught the third one as it almost got my back. But the Plant Brain was strong. He sent us a wave of pollen that got in our eyes, forcing us to back up. I understood how he managed to defeat the rangers. An archer without his sight is close to useless. But I wouldn't go down without a fight. I heard Ayden fly somewhere and get back with a small vial. An eye drop, of course! I put the liquid into my eyes, just in time to see the last tentacle throw me against the wall. Pain erupted in my bones as I winced. It hurt! Zidane managed to dodge a vine, maybe using his good ears, but Vivi and the knight weren't that lucky and ended up the same way I did. Fortunately, the cavalry was soon to come.

"Phew, I made it just in time. Step aside. I'll take care of this."

He and Ayden gave Steiner, Vivi and Zidane eye drops to cure their blindness and the fight began anew. Blank got the last tentacle, Vivi cast a powerful fire spell against the beast and Steiner gave the final blow. The monster turned into dust as the knight took his princess safe.

"Princess! Please, get a hold on yourself!"

Blank turned to his friend.

"Zidane, give her the stuff!"

Zidane took the vial and managed to have Garnet swallow it. Vivi looked at her.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

None of us could answer as a hole appeared where the Plant Brain stood. Green creatures surrounded us as we gathered together, anxious.

"Let's get out of there!" Shouted Zidane.

Everyone obeyed as we ran out of the place. The creatures ran after us, right on our heels and we had to be fast to escape. I suddenly felt something Zidane also noticed. Blank came to us.

"What are you doin'?"

"Something's wrong …" Muttered the thief. His eyes widened. "The entire forest is coming after us. Blank, take care of everyone."

Blank gave him a weird look. What did he mean? We had no time to ponder as more and more creatures came after us. I don't think I ran faster in my life, but I think feeling the forest's pain and anger focused on us gave wings to my feet. But it didn't for Blank. One of the insects caught him as the forest began to petrify. Zidane held his hand to him, in vain. Blank just threw him a map Zidane managed to catch while running. Thorn vines flew from the trees. As I was out, I admired the thief's agility as he dodged, jumped beyond, rolled from the vines that went after him. In a final jump, the teen got out of the forest as the vines rolled themselves around the trees, getting petrified. I turned away as Zidane knocked angrily against the stone wall.

"Dammit! That idiot! Blank …"

* * *

><p>What is it Si'Nai gave to Vivi? Magic gloves? You will learnt more about it in the next chapters, especially at Dali.<p>

And about the ranger's abilities, Ayden acts as an independant being. In fight he does what he wants but it is often in accordance to Si'Nai's action. As for his abilities, he has two skills : Archery which focus on special bow attacks and Nature Magic which makes him use white magic and enhancing spells. Right now, Si'Nai can only use Falcon Claws and Salvo in archery and Cure and Regen in Nature Magic. But he will soon get stronger, just like everyone else in the team.

Well, if anything is wrong, tell me. Until now, 'til next time.


	4. Crossing the Ice Cavern

Here is the next chapter. Since someone told me I didn't describe enough in the text, I added some description so that readers could better see the scenes. And thanks for keeping with the reviews. It keeps the story on. Well, now is time to enjoy.

And I don't owe anything, only my OCs and the items.

* * *

><p>Crossing the Ice Cavern<p>

Vivi, Steiner and I sat around the campfire in the misty valley, watching over the princess as Zidane silently set up the tent. Despite his featureless face, I could tell Vivi was anxious.

"I hope she gets well soon …"

Steiner looked angrily at Zidane.

"This is all his fault! Have you nothing to say, you filth?"

I glared angrily at him.

"Calm down, Rusty! Give him time to mourn his friend, damn it!"

Garnet suddenly stirred and rose up. Vivi jumped and went to Zidane as the princess looked around.

"How did I survive? You brought me here?"

"It is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost."

I hit the back of his head.

"Don't be kidding. Right you played a part, but a certain monkey thief also helped a lot!"

Zidane nodded.

"Si'Nai is right. It was his arrows, Vivi,'s magic and my daggers that got you out of there, Princess."

Garnet looked at all of us.

"I thank you both."

"That monkey deserves no praise! None of this would have happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim that you've rescued her? When we get back to Alexandria, I will …"

"Steiner!"

The knight was cut short by his protégé.

"I left the castle of my own will."

"Zidane smirked.

"What a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched."

I chuckled.

"And why so, Your Majesty?" I asked jokingly. "Life at the castle was getting too boring or you wanted to run from danger?"

Steiner was wide-eyed.

"Impossible!"

"It's true. And there is truth in Si'Nai's words. I am in fact running from something, thought I cannot tell you what."

Zidane smiled.

"So, what do you say, Rusty? Friends? Come on, let's just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."

"Camping-you imbecile! Surely, you must know something about the Mist. The vicious monsters it spawns! The abnormalities it stirs to the mind and body! Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."

"You've gotta be kidding." Replied Zidane. "She hasn't even fully recovered yet."

"Silence! Who asked for your opinion?"

"Alright, tell me … How do you plan to get out of there?"

He looked around. The valley was surrounded by dark cliffs and mist, the evil mist that flooded the continent and gave it its name, was blocking sun and moon.

"We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs. And, last I heard, North Gate and South Gate were sealed off."

I looked at our campfire.

"Zidane is right. Everyone must be tired after such escape, even you Steiner. Right now, there is nothing we can do. If this can reassure you, Ayden and I will watch your sleep. We're used to sleepless nights. It wouldn't be a first, even in this area."

Steiner looked at me.

"The monsters born from the Mist are strong. Are you sure …"

"I am a ranger. Battling evil is what I am meant to. My job is to make sure forests stay safe. I know my job, maybe even more that you know yours."

Steiner looked at me and sat down.

"Fine. I trust you. But I will still watch over the princess."

"As you wish. It is your duty, after all. Get some sleep, guys."

Everyone nodded and I sat cross-legged near the tent. Zidane sat to my side.

"It seems Rusty has some respect for you."

"He treats me less harshly because I'm not a thief, not offense. But because I come from the wild, he's still wary of me. I can't blame him."

Zidane nodded. I soon noticed Vivi could hardly sleep and went by his side.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm … I'm too worried to sleep."

I smiled.

"How about a bedtime story?"

The boy nodded and I closed my eyes, leaving the watch to Ayden.

"_The tale is called 'The king's riddle'. Long ago, two kings were wagging war against each other. One day, one of the kings managed to make the other his prisoner. The winner was savoring his triumph when someone told him his prisoner's daughter was asking for an audience. Thinking she came to beg for her father's safety, he ordered her to enter. The king was firmly decided not to be moved by her but when he saw her, young, beautiful and so sad, he felt his heart melt. The maiden calmly saluted him and said:_

'_King, you think you are the strongest because my father is your __prisoner. You think that your kingdom will dominate mine and take all it has. But my people won't be pushed around and war will last for long. To stop the pain of our people, I offer you to discuss about peace.'_

_The king was stunned. He was waiting for tears, supplications, but not a political speech! Half-pissed, half-__admiring, he hesitated for a moment and answered:_

'_Our people have been enemies for so long that it seems impossible to me to unite them by a peace treaty. It would be like uniting the sun and the rain, the day and the night. But since you think yourself skilled, come back tomorrow. You'll have to be neither by foot nor riding, neither naked nor clothed, neither without present nor with a present. Only then we will talk about peace."_

I could feel everyone was listening to me, not just Vivi who seemed pretty caught in the story. I smiled.

"_The princess bowed to the king and took her leave. The king thought _'I am not going to see her again.'_ which made him a bit sad._

_Still, the next morning the maiden came before him. She was astride on a big dog, which meant she was neither by foot nor riding. She was wrapped in a fishing net, which meant she was neither naked nor clothed. She was holding a small bird in her hands and offered it to the king as a present, but the bird flew away when she opened her hands and the king received nothing._

_The king was forced to discuss about peace with the princess and, as he found her as beautiful as intelligent, he offered to become his wife. Their two kingdoms became one and, from now on, lived in peace."_

Garnet smiled.

"That's a nice story. I never heard it before."

"Few did, I think. It used to be my favorite bedtime story. Now, well … I'm too old for this."

Zidane chuckled.

"True the princess was skilled. The king's riddle was not easy."

Vivi placed his head on my legs.

"That was a nice story. Thanks."

I patted his shoulder. Steiner looked at me with a frown.

"Who was your master to know such a tale? Surely, this story is unlike the usual fairy tales."

"My master never told me where he came from. He were living in a forest near Treno and, as far as I remember, I've always been with him.

"Which means …" Began Zidane. I nodded.

"Yes. I have no memories of my real parents. Let's sleep now. The road ahead is long."

Everyone nodded and lay down. When I tried to move, I noticed Vivi had fallen asleep on me. Chuckling, I let him sleep.

It was hard to tell which hour it was since the Mist covered the sun. Everyone woke up one by one and Zidane left them to the wall of petrified vines. Garnet soon joined him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the thief.

"Good … thanks to that medicine you gave me. Could it be …?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. After we beat that big plant guy, the forest got completely petrified."

"Vivi told me that we were able to escape because of your friend."

"His name is Blank."

"We must go help him."

"We can't do anything for him right now."

"But … I can't-"

Zidane shook his head.

"We'll come back for him. I'm sure there's a way to cure him. Let's get going. According to the map hat Blank gave me, there's a cavern to the south of us. Maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern."

Garnet frowned. Zidane went to her side.

"Are you alright?"

The princess nodded. The thief smiled.

"Everything's gonna be right. Trust me."

We all packed the few belongings we had and left the place. I knew the cavern Zidane was talking about. It was a beautiful place, but also quite dangerous. After a steady walk and some encounters, we reached it. A cold wind came from it that made me wish I had warmer clothes. Ayden was resting on my shoulder, shivering. Zidane looked at it.

"This must be the cavern …"

Vivi came to our side, clearing his throat.

"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?"

"Sure." Answered Zidane. "Is this the place?"

"I think so … It's supposed to be near Evil Forest."

"I've heard of it." Said Garnet. "It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice."

"My master told me about this place." I said. "It takes the travelers above the Mist, but the cold can be so hard that one may fall unconscious and die if he isn't careful."

Steiner gave me a look.

"Your master sure knew a lot of things. I would like to pay him a visit once we escape the Mist."

"That's useless." I replied. "He's dead. Killed by a group of black mages."

"Oh. Sorry."

Vivi pulled his hat on his head and I patted his back.

"Don't worry, Vivi. I'm not talking about you. My master's murderers were soulless golems and you are totally unlike them. I've nothing against you, I promise."

Vivi nodded and we entered the place. Deserving its name, the cavern was covered by a thick ice and seemed lifeless. The light made that ice shine with crystal reflections that could be entrancing where it was at its brightest. It was indeed a beautiful place. Garnet soon went to a green and blue flower.

"Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it! Oh, I wonder what kind of flower this is?"

Steiner quickly came to her side.

"Princess! Please, don't touch anything!"

"It's alright!" I said. "That flower is harmless."

I took it and gave it to the princess. Zidane growled and Garnet chuckled.

"Thanks, Si'Nai!"

"Can we get moving?" Asked Zidane. "I'm freezin' here!"

I shook my head as Ayden shrieked playfully. He went to a draft and came to me, shrieking in alarm. I nodded.

"Got it. Let's avoid those things."

And so we crossed the Ice Cavern. Zidane soon noticed a hole in the wall, covered in ice, and called Vivi.

"Hey Vivi! Can you break this wall down with your magic?

"I … I'm coming."

The boy went to the wall and focused his magic. Knowing how erratic it could be, Zidane took a step back. Surprisingly, the fire went right at the wall just where Vivi aimed. I nodded.

"It seems your control over your powers is better."

Vivi shook his head as the ice melted and revealed a chest.

"It's not me, not really. Somehow, those gloves help me control my magic better."

He came to me and summoned a fireball. We could all see how the fire followed the golden lines of the gloves, starting from the golden circle of the hand to reach the end of the fingers and blaze lightly, giving quite welcome warmth. Zidane smiled.

"There must be other walls like this. I'm counting on you, Vivi."

The boy nodded, the discovery of his new gloves' properties having given him greater confidence. There was a chest in the cavity. From it, Zidane took a silver and diamond diadem that made Vivi shiver.

"H-hey … My gloves … are reacting to that crown!"

Zidane looked at the item and came to the princess.

"For you."

Garnet nodded and placed it on her head.

"It is magical, I can feel it. Maybe it is the same as Vivi's gloves."

"For them to react to each other, they must be connected. But how, I have no ideas." I said.

We walked through the cavern, eliminating the few monsters that came in our way, and finally reached a large ice wall. I looked at it.

"Strange. There's something black on the other side … Vivi?"

The boy nodded. Garnet frowned.

"My head is tickling. What's on the other side must be like the artifacts we are wearing."

The melted wall revealed a big, two-handed black sword with a sharp edge but a flat end. I looked at Steiner.

"You should take it to replace your rusty sword."

Steiner was not pleased by the remark but still took it. Garnet and Vivi let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Asked Zidane.

"The tickling has ended." Answered Garnet. "I feel better."

The thief smiled.

"I don't know what those things are, but they sure are special. And easy to find."

Garnet nodded.

"They react when one of them is around and stop doing so once the artifact is in hand. Those items are very mysterious."

"I'm afraid I can't help on that one." I said. "My master never told me about objects reacting to each others."

Casting aside his broadsword, Steiner took the black blade in his back and we slowly reached the end of the cavern. By the time we reached the final room, the wind grew harder and colder. We were all frozen and Vivi was falling behind. Zidane turned to him.

"Vivi, hurry up, or you'll be left behind!"

"I … I'm coming."

But the cold was too intense. The princess was the first to notice the lethargic state of the boy.

"Oh no!"

Vivi, losing consciousness, walked away from the path and fell down another path. Steiner came to him.

"Master Vivi! Are you okay?"

But the cold caught him too and he fell back near the young mage. I could feel Ayden violently shivering at my side as the cold bit my head hard, giving me a headache. Zidane came to the knight.

"Yo, Rusty! You're … not alright, are you? What happened to you guys?"

The thief jumped to the elder man and kicked him.

"Hey, Rusty! Move it or lose it! Get up!"

But it was useless. Worse, Garnet had come close to the edge and fell unconscious too.

"Zidane!" I called. "The princess too!"

"What?"

I saw him come, but it was the last thing I saw. I fell on my knees, Ayden slipping from my shoulder and growled.

"I … can't … think … Too … cold …"

I don't know how long I was unconscious but I think Ayden and I woke up when we heard a ding. Rising up, we saw Zidane awakened by the sound.

"What is this?" I growled.

Ayden shook his feathers and shrieked lightly to my ears. I nodded.

"It came from over there." Said Zidane. "Is somebody there?"

"Let's go see." I offered.

We walked together to the final room. There was nothing but a frozen waterfall and a violent gust of wind coming from above. A voice came this way.

"Why didn't you fall asleep? You should be dead by now …"

My bow was useless with such wind and Ayden was still cold. I resumed using my white magic to support Zidane, because the tall winged black mage was sure unfriendly. Zidane snarled.

"Are you the one causing this blizzard?"

"Hee-hee-hee … That's right."

He rung a small bell in his hand. I recognized it. So that black mage was a kind of geomancer. I hardly met those people before. He swung it again.

"Ice Giant, Sealion … Come before me!"

In a burst of ice, a mutant walrus appeared before us. His 'wings' were quite sharp, but the wind had stopped and I took my silver bow. Those two were so dead …

"Go, Sealion!" Ordered the mage.

The beast hit Zidane with one of his wings. The thief was already moody because of the cold, that hit finished the job. In a flash of pink light, Zidane tranced. He closed his eyes.

"_Tidal Flame!_"

A wave of flame rushed at the two monsters and weakened them. I smiled and took five arrows.

"_Salvo!_"

The shots flew as they were guided by the wind. Three hit the chest of the black mage while two struck the neck and forehead of the monster walrus. Zidane closed his eyes.

"Once more!"

A new wave f flame rushed to the two foes. Sealion howled in pain while the black mage rolled near the frozen waterfall. Before he could react, the thief was on him. His mage masher pierced the creature's chest who screamed in pain.

"Ugh! … Sealion, kill them for me!"

"Not a chance!" I replied.

Before he could react, Zidane was caught by a powerful blizzard spell from the monster. The trance ended, leaving him exhausted. I growled. Suddenly, Ayden flew and brought our friend a pair of mythril daggers. Zidane smiled gratefully as I cast cure on him and changed his weapons.

"You want him, Si'Nai?" He asked.

"Gladly. _Precision!_"

I closed my eyes as the knowledge of the previous owner of the bow passed to me. When I looked at Sealion, I took an arrow and aimed, my eyes 'zooming' to the glowing crystal that was the walrus's heart.

"_Piercing Shot!_"

Already weakened by two tidal flames, Sealion didn't withstand the last attack. The glowing blue arrow flew straight to its target and broke it down. Sealion fell to the ground, disintegrating into thousands of ice sparks. A voice echoed from nowhere.

'You defeated No.1, but No.2 and No.3 will reclaim the princess!'

I snarled.

"They can come and try! Let's check on the others."

Zidane nodded.

"Okay, but they mustn't know about this."

"They won't."

When we came back, Vivi, Garnet and Steiner were all ready to go, but the knight wasn't very happy.

"You! What just happened?"

"It was no big deal."

"You're hiding something!"

"Hey, nothing happened. You heard me."

"You … didn't touch the princess, did you?"

Ayden suddenly left his place and flew to Steiner's face, shrieking violently and showing his claws. I don't think he liked the insinuation.

"Hey, if Zidane said nothing happened, then nothing happened!" I said angrily. "Why can't you just trust us? Because we are peasants?"

Yes, I was angry too. Garnet interfered.

"Steiner, he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?"

As usual, the knight quickly cooled off.

"… My apologies, princess."

We quickly left this cold place, climbing the now flowing waterfall's cliff through a small path and finally reached the outside. Garnet stirred and smiled under the afternoon light.

"We made it through the Mist! Oh, the sun sure feels great!"

Ayden left my shoulder and flew before us, performing spins, turns, dives and risings under the sunlight that made his silver feather shine. He too was enjoying himself. Zidane noticed something.

"Look, there's a village. I think I've been there before …"

Garnet smiled.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Zidane. The only other worlds I've visited are in books. You may have been to that village. Let's go visit."

The princess started walking the stone path but Zidane stopped her.

"Wait. Hold it. You're a princess .You can't just go rushing in there. People are looking for you. You need a new identity."

Steiner suddenly went to the thief and pushed him.

"Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!"

"That's enough!" I growled. "Steiner, you're being way too harsh! Did you ever learnt to be kind with people, damn it?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, archer!"

"I am a ranger, pile of scraps!"

Garnet quickly came between us.

"Stop it! Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle. And I do see Zidane's point. I need a new name …"

She had one of Zidane's mythril daggers in hand. She held it to its owner.

"Zidane … what is this called?"

"That? That's a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers. Short swords are a bit longer. The big swords you hold with both hands are called broadswords. And …"

"Oh, okay … I understand now. So, this is called a dagger …"

She looked at the weapon, thoughtful, then turned to us, a smile on her face.

"I've decided. From now on, my name is Dagger. What do you think, Zidane?"

"Great, Dagger. Now, let's work on your speech … Try to sound more casual. Like me."

"I shall try."

"No, no, no … Just say 'Alright'."

"A-alright."

I smiled at the two and noticed the silver and diamond crown.

"If I can suggest something, I think you should keep your crown in your bag, Miss Dagger. It seems … too royal, even thought it is a magical item."

The princess nodded.

"I understand. Thanks for telling, it would have blown my cover. By the way …"

"Yes?"

"I have noticed something strange about you …"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I've noticed it too." Said Zidane. "You're holding your bow in your right hand."

"Because I am left-handed." I smiled. "Left-handed fighters are very uncommon."

Steiner nodded.

"Indeed they are, and hey are hard to deal with. You seem quite powerful despite your peasant outlook."

I looked at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

And so, we all headed to the small village of Dali.

* * *

><p>Here is the end. The story comes from an old bedtime story book I translated. As for Si'Nai's skills, if you remember the way people leant skills in FF 9, then the silver bow taught the ranger Precision and Piercing Shot. Well, 'til next time (in two or three days, just time to finish the sixth chapter and begin the next one ...).<p> 


	5. Mysterious Dali

Here is the promissed next chapter. Things are getting strange. What's happening in Dali? As always, enjoy. And, of course, reviews are always welcome.

For the disclamers, no needto tell it twenty times: I-don't-owe-anything-but-my-OCs.

* * *

><p>Mysterious Dali<p>

I have been to Dali before for trade, but I don't recall the village this quiet. The houses were small but wide and comfy and children could be heard somewhere away. Vivi jumped when we entered the small town.

"Gee whiz! A windmill!"

Zidane called him back.

"Vivi, the inn is this way!"

"Aw, do we have to? I wanna go see the windmill."

"I know. But let's get some rest first. We also need to decide what to do next."

Everyone nodded and entered the small inn. The innkeeper was sleeping on his book as always and Zidane had to wake him up. The man looked at us for sometime, but I soon noticed his eyes resting on Vivi for a little long. It made me frown and Ayden stiffen. Zidane didn't get it, thought.

"Hey, I know she's cute, but it's rude of you to stare."

The way he reacted confirmed my doubts.

"Oh, I-I wasn't looking at the young lady. It was just … The room is right over there. Make yourselves at home."

We went to the room he was showing but Garnet-Dagger stopped us.

"Zidane … Where will I be staying?"

"In the same room. Where else?"

"But, Zidane … I mustn't …"

"I understand how you feel." Said the thief. "But these country inns don't have private rooms. Get inside, everyone."

We entered the room but I frowned.

"There're only four beds … Looks like I'll be sleeping outside."

"Why not on the ground?" Offered Dagger.

"Because it is hard and I'm used to sleep under the stars anyway. Well, good night."

I left them on that and walked outside of Dali. Ayden chirped lightly to me and I smiled.

"You're right, they aren't used to outside life as we do. They will rest better in the inn than we do."

The falcon nodded and flew away. As we neared a forest, a brown squirrel appeared and greeted us.

"Wow! Hello, Si'Nai! Hello, Ayden!"

Ayden nodded and I greeted the creature.

"Hello, Mu. How're you going?"

"Fine, but I'm in dire need for ore."

"Great! I have some on me!"

I gave the stone to the creature who smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Si'Nai! Tell Mr. Ghost I said 'hi'!"

"I'll pass the word."

Mu was going back to his forest when he turned to us.

"Oh and, by the way, Dali has been unusually quiet lately. I've snuck around more than once and all I've seen are children. There has also been a cargo ship coming from the north-east to get some big barrels, but given the size of their garden, I wonder what they put inside."

I frowned. The size of their garden? Dali's garden had always been quite tall to feed the entire population. Something in Mu's words didn't seem right.

"Thanks, Mu. I'll be on my guards."

I gave him another ore as thanks for the information and followed him in the forest, finding a big tree with a hole in his trunk as a bed. Some green leaves and I got the best bed I could hope to have. Sending Ayden to the inn, I fell asleep.

I woke up at dawn and went to Dali after a small wash in a nearby lake. As I walked through the village, I noticed some kids running away from Vivi. I headed to the inn but stopped when I heard the innkeeper mutter.

"What should I do? I don't wanna give in to my brother, but everyone else is makin' money 'cept me. … Hey, wasn't that customer traveling with … I won't have to give in if I tell him about them!"

I saw him leave the inn and go to a house. Worried, I walked through the town looking for Vivi, only to find him talking with Zidane near the windmills. Now that I thought about it, I didn't remember the town having windmills.

"That's the sound chocobos make …" Said the thief.

The two looked at the place for a moment. Zidane turned to Vivi.

"I'll see you back at the inn!"

"Okay."

Zidane waved to me as he passed by my side.

"Hi, Si'Nai. Slept well?"

"Yeah, I met an old friend in the forest nearby. But what he told me worries me a lot."

"What did he say?"

"That there has been unusual activity here. Like the adults disappearing at daytime and a cargo ship spotted around."

"I see. Well, have you seen Dagger?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll go get her. Let's meet at the inn."

"Understood."

I looked at the place where Vivi was and noticed he was no more here. Maybe he was already at the inn. I sent Ayden looking for him and went to the inn. Zidane and Dagger came a few minutes later, the thief complimenting her speech.

"I asked Vivi to get back." Said the thief. "He should be back soon. How do you like this village, Dagger? Pretty different from the castle, I bet."

"Yes. The kids are very energetic, and there are so many things to see. I've never walked around so freely before in my life! But … where are all the adults?"

"Yeah, that's what one of Si'Nai's friends noticed. I used to see them tending the farm next to the village."

"But that farm is tiny."

"Yeah … There's something strange going on … We'll leave once Vivi gets back."

"But … What about Steiner?"

I smiled as I listened to them and muttered.

'That guy can rust for all I care …'

"I have a good plan for crossing South Gate. It's gonna be easy! They're not looking for the rest of us, so we'll just hide you! Forget about Rusty! Leave everything to me!"

Dagger chuckled and we began to talk. Zidane told us of his adventures as a thief and had a quite amazing theft in stores for us, I told them about my life in the forest and a certain zaghnol chase in the streets of Lindblum that made them laugh, but Vivi wasn't coming and we were getting worried. Dagger was the first to speak.

"I'm concerned about Vivi. Why isn't he back yet?"

Zidane frowned.

"You're right. He's late. I'm not worried about Steiner, but Vivi, I'm not so sure about. Let's go look for it."

We went outside to where Vivi was last standing. Zidane came to the small wall joining the two windmills.

"Vivi said he heard a chocobo here."

But it was not a 'kweh' we heard but sobbing. The sobbing repeated and Zidane managed to find its source.

"It's coming from the hole … Vivi?"

Vivi's faint voice reached us.

'_… Zidane?_'

"Vivi! Where are you? Are you underground? Can you move?"

'_They told me to stay there …_'

"Are you hurt?"

'_No._'

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. We'll hurry, so stay where you are, okay?"

'_Okay._'

We looked at the place and I growled as Ayden came on my shoulder.

"What's going on in this village?"

Zidane looked at the windmill.

"There's gotta be a way into the underground somewhere. Let's look for one."

As an answer, Ayden flew straight inside the building and landed on a big metallic lid. I smiled.

"Couldn't be more obvious."

The lid revealed a scale that led to a wide underground. It was filled with a lot of crates, barrels and some tools and seemed recent. We followed the path until we found a small room and an enclosed chocobo. Zidane frowned.

"This isn't just a regular underground storage facility …"

There was a big barrel Mu told me about. We hid behind, listening to the two men who were talking.

"Why is it moving?" Said one. "Is it true that the mayor's brother found it?"

"I guess they reconciled." Said another. "His brother's one of us now."

"Wasn't he on the old lady's side before?"

"Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting against the mayor. Who cares? We need more workers anyway. Hey, let's put this in a box."

"I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it."

"Yup. We're only in charge of production. Gotcha!"

"Come along, now."

The two men came out, Vivi between them. Dagger had to hold Zidane from interfering as we took a quick retread. I noticed Ayden had left us.

"What is it?" Asked angrily the thief.

"Did you see the large barrel next to the shed? I've seen the exact same pattern on some of the barrels at the castle. This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle. I must know what it is! So please … I beg of you, don't cause any trouble just yet."

Zidane hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Alright. But I'll start trouble is Vivi is in danger. Agreed?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go. They went further inside."

We followed the corridor but, when we passed next to the chocobo, he chirped at us and dug something from under the straw. Ayden was on the fence, looking at us like he was smiling. The chocobo gave us a belt with silver wolf head as a buckle. Dagger immediately began to wince.

"The crown is tickling again!"

Zidane frowned.

"Another artifact? Let's try it!"

The chocobo dropped the belt in his hands and the thief changed himself. It was suiting him well and the princess stopped tapping her feet.

"How do you feel, Zidane?" She asked.

"Normal, why?"

A sound made him jump. He tried to run at it … and ended up hitting the wall as the belt increased his speed. He swayed a little before getting his balance back and looking to his new item.

"A speed belt? This might be useful …"

"That is" I noticed. "If you can control its effect."

"Right. Otherwise, it's useless …"

We went through the underground, Zidane trying to control the power of his new equipment, and finally reached a larger room. The thief jumped.

"What the heck is that?"

He went at a mist-emitting machine and stopped himself in-extremis from hitting it but Dagger called him back.

"What is it?"

"Someone's crying …"

The box near the entrance emitted small sobs. I came closer to it.

"Vivi?"

"Si'Nai?"

"Here you are! Wait, we'll get you out …"

Zidane growled as he slit one of his daggers in a slit and the other in another slit.

"Why would they stuff you in a box?"

"How could they …" Growled Dagger.

We pushed on the mythril daggers.

"Hooold on! It's open!"

In a last push, the daggers broke the cover of the box and Vivi fell out. I helped him rise.

"What happened? Asked Zidane.

"After you left, some men kidnapped me and brought me here. They told me to stay put. I was so scared … I didn't know what to do. They asked me 'Why were you outside?' and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said 'Let's put it in today's shipment'."

"And then they put you in that box." Deduced Dagger.

"Yeah."

Zidane smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Listen, Vivi. You gotta do something next time. You should try … screaming back or whatever."

"Screaming?"

"Yeah." I said. "Loud and high. It will surprise your attacker and give you courage … or time to run. Even more, it will tell people around that you are in troubles and they will come and help you."

"I see."

"I need to ask you a favor, Vivi." Said Zidane. "We want to check out what's ahead. I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but …"

The tiny mage cut him.

"Zidane, I wanna know more, too. Look … What is that thing?"

We looked at the machine Zidane almost run into.

"Alright." He said. " We'll all go together."

We came to the machine and gave it a look. Next to it was a large door with smoke coming from it, smoke that had the bitter stench of mist. Zidane opened it, just to see … and met up with a couple of ghosts. The fight was short. Vivi cast a mass fire spell, and Zidane and I finished the job. As they disappeared, one of the ghosts let go a pair of light brown leather boots with golden tissue at the end. A line was coming from it that circled the shoe and shone lightly. I smiled.

"This pattern is familiar."

"Sure!" Said Zidane. "Vivi's gloves have the exact same. And my belt is tickling."

Vivi replaced his old boots by the new ones and Ayden chirped anxiously in my ear. I nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed it too."

I looked at Zidane.

"It seems the items we are gathering are a kind of set. Ayden noticed the similar patterns on Vivi's gloves and boots. Those artifact echo to each other and yet are different …"

Dagger closed her eyes.

"Because each has its own 'set'. There are Vivi's artifacts with the golden thread, Zidane's belt, Steiner's sword and my own crown. I think that … to find the other pieces of the sets, we must look for items similar to those we are wearing."

Zidane nodded.

"The similarity for Vivi will be the gold lines, I guess mine will be a wolf pattern like the belt buckle, for Dagger … maybe diamond and I bet Steiner's pattern will be that dark metal."

I frowned.

"But it's still a guess. I've noticed something about those items: your belt gives you super speed, Vivi's gloves give him better control over his magic, Steiner's sword seems to go through anything easily and Dagger casts spells more easily with her crown."

"That's right." Said the princess. "It looks like my crown reduces the mana cost of my spells."

Zidane smiled. "Those things are great! I can't wait to get the others. Now, about this machine …"

We all came to the strange mist machine. It seemed that it absorbed mist in the room where we met the ghosts and used it somehow as a mist engine but, at the same time, it was not a mist engine. And it generated strange eggs made of what looked like patchwork tissue. A conveyor belt was carrying them further into the underground, powered by a chocobo running in a wheel for gysahl greens, a mechanism quite archaic for such developed mist machines. Another of those weird mechanisms took the eggs inside of it, and we couldn't see what was inside. It only seemed, at the noise, that the eggs were 'hatching'. When we saw how they came from the machine, we just stopped and Vivi jumped.

"Ahhh! What's this?"

"They're … Some parts are different, but …"

Zidane looked at our black mage friend.

'They look like Vivi.'

Vivi shivered violently.

"Wh-what is this … Are they … dolls?"

I frowned in understanding.

"Black mages … Those things are black mages! And … they're being mass-produced. Artificial, soulless being powered by black magic and born from the mist … And they were made at Dali … It explains a lot of things."

Zidane suddenly turned and called our names, but we were too busy with our own thoughts to listen. It was only when Ayden bit my ear that I turned around.

"Zidane? What's wrong?"

"Someone is coming!"

"Alright, let's go!"

I grabbed Vivi and Zidane took Dagger, much to her displeasure, only to hide in the next machine we found. It was all dark so I don't really know what happened, only that we ended up separated and found ourselves in boxes. Angry, I kicked the cover while trying to open it with a short knife and, with some time, it burst open. Zidane was here too, having gotten out of his box and Vivi just finished burning the cover of his own prison with a fire spell. The boy looked around.

"Where are we?"

I looked at the dark place, listening at the creaking noises outside.

"We're all in barrel, that's as far as my knowledge goes."

Our big prison began moving at the same time and we agreed to keep quiet until it stopped. We heard some noise outside, the barrel stopped moving, there was a familiar clanking outside and we all nodded to each other.

"Okay, guys!" Said Zidane. "Time to break free! Push!"

And so we all pushed against the wood. The barrel wavered but didn't fall.

"Alright! Give it another one!"

This time, we all slammed ourselves against the wall and the barrel finally fell down. We all came out disheveled before a stunned Steiner. The knight jumped angrily.

"Princess, what in the world is going on? You scoundrels, is this your doing?"

"Steiner, please!"

"Yes, Your Highness …"

As always, the knight calmed down at once. It was funny how that big short-tempered knight went quiet as soon as he heard Dagger's voice. She turned to Zidane.

"Zidane, I don't know what to say to Vivi. I never knew anything suspicious was going on at the castle."

"We still don't know for sure. Let's stay by Vivi's side."

I was deep in my thoughts.

'So, this confirms my doubts something was wrong with Dali. They are in fact producing war machines that may be used by Alexandria. Those black mages are artificial beings, they have no soul … and yet, there is Vivi. Vivi is definitely a black mage, but he is totally different from the others, both because he looks different as because he has a consciousness. If black mages are mindless war machines, then what is Vivi?'

Zidane suddenly turned to Steiner.

"Yo, Rusty, do you know where this airship's going?"

"L-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum."

"That's convenient! Did you ask someone?"

"Th-the old man in the shack told me! So it must be true!"

"You're acting strange …"

Steiner was about to answer when he noticed something coming our way. I frowned and took my bow when I saw what it was. Another winged black mage!

"Princess Garnet" It said. "The queen is waiting for you at the castle!"

Zidane snarled.

"You were all sent by the castle?"

Steiner turned to him.

"What? What are you talking about?"

I turned to him.

"You were all unconscious by the blizzard. He said he was a Black Waltz!"

The dark creature turned to Zidane and me.

"Are you the ones who defeated No. 1? I am Black Waltz No. 2! My power, magic and speed make me far superior to No. 1! Resistance is futile! Come princess. The queen awaits!"

Dagger backed up as we stood before her.

"No! I will not return to the castle."

"Come with me, or you'll regret it!"

I stuck an arrow in his hat as a warning.

"The princess will do whatever she wants! If she says no, it's no!"

"You think I care? No one will stand in the way of my mission!"

I think I was on the edge in this fight. Anyway, I felt a big urge to massacre this monster and give his head to Ayden as a meal. He always enjoys eating brains … And the winged bastard threatening to kill us didn't help his case. He teleported to Vivi but Zidane used the power of his belt and slit his claw before he reached the young mage. Steiner tried to tackle him with his sword but the creature teleported away and cast thunder on us. We backed up, shocked, but the princess used a cure spell and Ayden flew to our foe's eyes, his sharp claws threatening the dark mage. Blinded, he didn't see Steiner with a blizzard-powered sword run at him and cut one of his wings. The creature growled loudly.

"My mission is to take back the princess!"

With this, he cast a raging fira spell on us. He would have killed us if Dagger hadn't sent a cure spell on us at the exact same time, countering most of the damages of the spell. And so, from the flames, emerged two flying arrows that cut the remaining wing and an angry Zidane who flew to the monster at sound speed, his daggers shining as two silver fangs, and tore its chest apart. The Black Waltz died in an agonizing cry. Dagger looked pitifully at it.

"Black Waltz No. 2 … Did my mother really sent him to capture me?"

"It can't be!" Answered Steiner. "There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit. He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deeds."

"Given the clues we found at Dali" I said. "I'd say the criminal is none other than Queen Brahne. Producing war machines, trying to capture her own daughter at all cost using rather violent ways and going as far as harming one of her servants, Steiner … Yeah, everything points to the queen."

Dagger sighed.

"Have I not been careful enough?"

"Your noble upbringing cannot be disguised so easily." Said the knight.

"That's not true at all!" Replied violently Zidane. "You haven't been watching. Dagger is trying really hard. You're the one with the problem! Walking around yelling 'Princess' everywhere …"

He suddenly smiled.

"About the border crossing …"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?"

"Sure! Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship! I mean … 'won't be too far'. But why don't we get some rest before we go?"

Zidane nodded.

"Okay. Let's head back to the village."

As we headed back to the village, Ayden flew by my side with a pair of knee-high boots with an orange feather on the ankle. Noticing the shiver that ran through Steiner, I quickly put them on. It seemed I would have my own set too, and its trademark would be an orange feather.

* * *

><p>So Si'Nai and Zidane have their own set and we learn more about those strange artifacts. Also, the ranger seems a little angry at the Dali villagers ... Next time, let's waltz! 'til that time.<p> 


	6. Wild Waltz in the sky

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Now, my friends, it's high time to waltz! But beware, the ground is far, far away from our feet ...

Well, enjoy this wild dance, be careful not to fall and don't forget reviews are always welcome. Also, thanks to **Red Reality** and **Shadow knight1121** for keeping on commenting the story. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Wild Waltz in the sky<p>

The innkeeper was sure surprised to see us back with Vivi, thought he didn't voice it. Sometimes, eyes are louder than a voice. Giving the man a threatening look, I was leaving the building when Vivi grabbed my pants. I turned to his frail silhouette.

"What is it, kid?"

"Can you stay here, please? It makes me feel better."

"I'd gladly do, if there was a bed for me."

The boy looked shyly away and said with a very faint voice.

"We can share mine …"

I was so surprised that I starred at Vivi for sometimes. But he clung so tightly to my leg as if it was a lifeline that I just couldn't say no. The innkeeper had kept a close eye on us so I returned the glare with a clear message: you harm the boy, you're dead. Rubbing the back of his head, I drove Vivi to his bed and bordered him before taking away my boots and my vest and pulling a small piece of cloth over me as a cover. Steiner sure gave me a bad glare but I didn't car, I just wanted the little black mage to feel safe and if it required me … The bed was soft and I quickly fell asleep, but before I did, I felt Vivi snuggling against me, grabbing my shirt and nesting his head against him. As an answer, I took his oversized had and placed it on a corner of the bed, Ayden taking the other one. We slept soundly.

We quickly left the inn next morning. None of us wanted to spend anymore days in this town so we grabbed some bread and fruits at the store to eat on the road. Since she was used to the comfort of the palace, I gave the princess half of my share. Better keep the white mage of the team in shape. As we arrived to the cargo ship, Zidane looked at us.

"Wait here while I ask the people inside if we can hitch a ride."

But Steiner shook his head.

"I-I shall go ask them!"

"Oh, really? How comes?"

Zidane looked at the knight with suspicion. Something was off.

"I-It is not for your benefit! I am only doing this for the princess!"

Before we could reply, he was gone. Dagger looked at him.

"Steiner … He was so adamant about going back to the castle before …"

She began thinking aloud.

"An airship full of barrels like the ones I saw at the castle … Steiner was against going …

She shook her head.

"Zidane, is this ship really heading for Lindblum?"

"No. It'll probably take us straight to Alexandria Castle."

"But why? Didn't you just say we should get on the ship?"

I smiled.

"Say princess, have you read the word 'hijacking' somewhere in your books?"

"No, why?"

"Well, an equivalent would be 'stealing', but only for moving machines like airships and regular ships."

Dagger's face lightened in understanding. Vivi suddenly called us.

"Zidane, those dolls they were making underground … did you think they look like me?"

The thief shook his head.

"Not really. They're just dolls, Vivi."

He was about to say something more but the helices of the cargo ship suddenly moved.

"It's moving. What the heck is Steiner up to?"

He turned to the princess.

"Alright, we have to get on, Dagger."

"Alright!"

We all went to the scales. I was the first to get aboard, taking Vivi's hand and pulling him at my side. Dagger was the next, with Zidane following close behind as the cargo ship began to take off. Maybe the thief was a little too close because his hand 'inadvertently' reached the princess's butt, much to her displeasure. She quickly got by my side as the airship flew through the sky. I had to hold my laugh before her pouting face as Zidane tried in vain to convince her.

"Come on, it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Please, enough." The princess quietly said.

"There's that royal tone in your voice again."

I shook my head and turned to Vivi.

"Are you alright?"

"Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky …"

The princess turned to the mage.

"Let's go inside, Vivi."

The two entered but slammed the door to our face. I growled.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

Zidane shook his head.

"I get the feeling she doesn't trust us yet."

I leaned on the fence, pouting. Dagger soon came to us.

"Zidane, Si'Nai! Vivi …"

The three of us immediately went inside. Our poor little friend was trying in vain to talk to the other black mages present. What surprised me was that they were all moving, but not reacting, as they were unaware of their smaller 'cousin'. Zidane looked at them.

"So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones?"

Vivi finally came back to us and I kneeled to his level.

"Were you able to talk to any of them?"

"No … It's like … they don't even … see me at all … I tried … again and again … but … they don't even turn around."

Feeling he was on the verge of crying, I took him in my arms. Poor kid … Zidane turned to us.

"I need to go upstairs for a little bit. I gotta turn the ship around before it reaches the castle."

He turned to Dagger.

"Keep an eye on Vivi, okay? Si'Nai, I may need your help."

I let Vivi go and nodded. We went to the deck and were surprised to see Steiner on the ground, muttering sadly to himself.

"How could this happen? What am I to do? I never expected things to go so badly … I can't believe the ship took off without the princess! What will I say to Queen Brahne?"

Zidane growled while I held a chuckle. Stupid knight … All brawns, not brain.

"What the heck were you doing?" Zidane asked angrily. "You almost took off without us!"

"That is because … the ship's crew …"

I turned to Zidane.

"It seems he met the same problem as Vivi: the black mages paid him no mind … given that they have one."

Steiner suddenly recognized our voices and rose up, angry.

"Why, you … Where is the princess?"

"In the engine room." Zidane said.

"She is on the ship?"

Zinade nodded and Steiner sighed in relief.

"All is well, now. The ship is returning to the castle. You will be hanged for the kidnapping of a member of the royal family! Enjoy your freedom while you can."

I went in his back and punched his head hard, growling.

"And how about the princess wanting to reach Lindblum? Last time I heard, she wanted to be kidnapped just to reach the town. Have you got nothing to do about her feelings? Or are you too obsessed with pleasing your obese queen?"

This shut Steiner for sometime. I looked straight in his eyes.

"Ask yourself where does your loyalty go, Steiner. If mother and daughter were to be at war against each other, ask yourself who you will follow."

Steiner said nothing and went to the trap door that led to the engine room. I could say he was tormented by my words, but what I just said was pure logic. I turned to Zidane and tipped my finger several times against my temple. Ayden and the thief nodded greatly before going to the navigation room as I watched his back. Black mages were fighters and, if they were to resist, my bow would be required. Pushing aside the black mage, Zidane took the helm and rolled it aside, changing the course of the cargo. I had my silver bow in my hand, ready to shot. Steiner quickly came back, totally pissed off. He was so pissed that he could barely say a word.

"What's wrong, Rusty?" The thief asked playfully. "Something stuck in your throat?"

As if it wasn't enough, he raised his tail as a provocation. Steiner finally managed to yell.

"You insolent fool!"

Zidane easily dodged the big slaps of the knight by jumping to the ceiling, first by the hands and then by his prehensile tail.

"I will have your head for that!" Steiner growled. But it was of no use.

Black mages went gathering around and I gave them a worried glance.

"I think we upset them."

"But they didn't respond to anything until now!" Rusty said. "You two are the one who started this trouble!"

He turned to the black mages.

"I apologize. Please wait until I take these fools into custody and turn this ship around."

I shook my head. He really didn't get it. The mages suddenly turned around and went to the head of the ship. Ayden went shrieking in alarm to me and I followed him just in time to see the third winged black mage striking Vivi with thunder. I immediately took an arrow but the smaller mages went before their young cousin. Dagger took Vivi in the navigation room while the Black Waltz growled.

"Are you protecting him? Nonsense. You are no different from mindless dolls! What can you do? Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz?"

The black mages summoned fire in their hands and I aimed my arrow, ready to fight. Ayden suddenly pushed me back in the cabin, going as far as threatening me as if he knew what would happen. I don't think I would have survived the oncoming onslaught. The winged mage growled.

"I said, get out of my way!"

Thunder overflowed the deck, thunder magic stronger than anything I had ever seen. The black mages all fell before the Waltz, lightning coursing their body in a horrifying sound. The magic burst the barrels and the cargo ship lost his merchandise in the sky. Everything was blows away, leaving no living creature wherever it went. I backed up, shocked. But I think Vivi was far more in pain than I was. As the Black Waltz went before us, I held my bow so strongly that it hurt my hand. Steiner looked horrified at the scene.

"Wh-what cruelty!"

Vivi suddenly yelled loudly before jumping on his feet, breaking free from the princess who was holding him and running to the evil mage. Steiner and I were right on his track and Zidane joined us soon after.

"Why?" Vivi asked. "Why would you do such thing? Weren't they your friends?"

The Black Waltz growled.

"You fool. Do I look like some lowly black mage soldier?"

Steiner looked at him.

"Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible!"

The monster laughed.

"Worry not about them! Many more are being produced even now!"

Zidane snarled.

"What are you?"

The creature just waved his hand.

"Ah, the princess's bodyguards have gathered! How very convenient!"

"Because you plan on killing us?" I said threateningly. "In your dreams, murderer!"

"That's right!" The Waltz said. "I am going to kill you and retrieve the princess! I will eliminate any who stand in my way!"

He threw a thunder spell at us but it was countered by a bright flash of light: Vivi just fell into trance! The kid was now covered by a white light and his bent pointy hat was now standing straight on his head. Closing his eyes, he unleashed a powerful fire spell on the Black Waltz who chuckled.

"Is that what you call black magic?"

Before he could react, a second fire spell hit him, dazzling him a little. I closed my eyes.

"Precision!"

That skill learnt from the silver bow was definitely useful … I bent my bow and zoomed to the creature.

"Piercing Shot!"

Reacting on instinct, the black mage pulled his staff before him, lowering the damages caused by the shot. He threw a thundara spell at Steiner who was running at him and blocked Zidane's daggers with his wing. But Vivi's double ice spell froze him where he stood. I cast cure on him while our black mage friend sent two fire spells on his foe, inducing a dazzling hot-and-cold. Barely recovering, he couldn't dodge Steiner's black sword cutting deeply in him. Zidane slammed his daggers in his arm and wing, damaging it and Ayden tore the other apart, bringing me long feathers for synthesis once Lindblum would be reached. The Waltz finally dropped down as Vivi stopped being in trance.

"You … You scum … I exist only to kill!"

With this, he flew away. Steiner growled.

"Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight? This is becoming ridiculous!"

Zinade looked at it.

"I think that was the last one."

"How do you know?" The knight asked. "Are you ..;"

I looked at him.

"A waltz is a dance with three moves. I think that's why there are only three Waltzes. There is one for each move."

Steiner kept silent, pondering. Zidane gave Vivi one last look before returning to the navigation room. I noticed that the princess, whom I guessed was controlling the cargo ship, was heading to South Gate. She was going to Lindblum. Vivi looked at a pointed hat that remained on the fence of the ship. I stayed alarm in case the Black Waltz would come back. With these things, you never knew they were finished until you killed them yourself.

I felt the ship suddenly getting speed, as if it tried to run from something. Dagger was dexterously maneuvering it through the mountains, but it was not enough as another smaller ship rushed before us. Ayden shrieked in alarm and Vivi and I recognized the Black Waltz. The pointed hat flew down to the mist, angering the small black mage. I was ready to shot but, when the Waltz summoned his magic, the boy summoned his own flames and countered the attack. It was a thundaga-level lightning spell, yet Vivi managed to push it away and even partially damage the small chase-ship. But it cost him too much and he fell on the ground. I took him in my arms and tried to make it to the navigation room, but we passed South Gate at that moment and Vivi fell onboard. I was holding him by his coat and his hand was furiously holding my arm.

The Black Waltz was hot on our trail. As he reached out level, he summoned a new thunder spell but Ayden flew to him, breaking his focus and allowing the spell to reach and set the engines ablaze. Quickly flowing back to us and holding Vivi in his claws, my old friend managed to bring him aboard as the chase-ship and its pilot burst and crashed against the second door of South Gate. We made it out just in time as a bright explosion heated the air in out trail.

* * *

><p>What a heated race! And Vivi who fell into trance ... the boy can be quite a threat when pissed off. In general, all black mages are a threat when you look at it, even more the conscious ones. Well, if there's anything wrong, feel free to tell. I will correct it at once.<p> 


	7. Welcome to Lindblum

I'm so sorry for having posted nothing earlier, but we were cut from Internet for some weeks ad I could do nothing. So, here it is. I have't finished the next chapter yet so you'll have to wait a little, but I had this one under my hand so that should make it. Well, enjoy your stay in Lindblum.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Lindblum<p>

Dagger held the helm until we reached Lindblum. For a princess, doing unusual things such as piloting an airship and else must be something to remember. Zidane checked the wrecked engines. The navigation room was a mess, just like the rest of the ship. Glass shards were all over the floor, the wood was crackled and burnt and the engines were making a weird sound.

"I think we pushed it a little too hard." The thief said.

"But we had to." I replied. "Otherwise, it could have been worse. But why so silent, everyone? We made it."

Dagger frowned.

"South Gate was badly damaged. It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Not at all." I said. "It was the Black Waltz's fault since he burst his own engines with that lightning spell. I saw it."

"And anyway" Zidane finished. "Lindblum's workers will fix it up in no times."

"You idiots!" Steiner angrily said. "The cargo ship is wrecked, e lost all the cargo and South Gate was destroyed! I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!"

I smirked.

"You call that a debacle? I would rather call that a success. The princess will reach Lindblum as she planned, the cargo ship is wrecked but I don't mind as long as it carries us to the castle, for the cargo, given it was all black mages, its destruction is for the best-sorry, Vivi- and only the aerial part of South Gate is damaged."

Steiner growled but Dagger cut him.

"Steiner, I didn't mean to get you involved … But you saved us. I thank you."

Steiner kneeled.

"Such kind words! I am not worthy! Well, now I've made up my mind! I vow to protect you, Princess, until we return to the castle!"

I gave him a small wink and muttered.

"And what if mother and daughter were to turn against each other?"

The knight gasped and frowned.

"Then … My loyalty will go to the Princess. Definitely."

I finally smiled.

"My master used to say, that we are always stronger when we have something to fight for."

I looked at him right in the eyes.

"Stay by her side, Steiner. Garnet may be strong, but it is your sword that gives her her strength."

Steiner took his sword.

"Then I swear on my honor as a knight to protect the Princess with my life, as long as she will need it."

Zidane had a mocking smile.

"How do you feel about that, Dagger? He'll follow you to the end of the world."

"It's okay, Zidane." The girl said. "Hey, I can see the main gate of Lindblum!"

We all turned to the broken windows.

"That's Lindblum Castle?" Steiner asked. "How gigantic!"

"The city of Lindblum is inside the castle." Dagger explained. Her protector nodded.

"I see …"

Zidane seemed thoughtful and deceived. I knew he and the princess had gotten close so getting separated would be a little hard for him. Vivi suddenly spoke.

"Zidane, Si'Nai, those black mages and I … are we the same?"

Steiner looked at the mage.

"Master Vivi, why would those mages be the same as you? And why would it matter if they were?"

Zidane smiled.

"Rusty's right. You're an individual, no matter what happens, Vivi!"

"And anyway" I said. "You have definitely nothing in common with them."

The thief nodded and grabbed our sleeve.

"Let's go out to the deck! You've gotta see Lindblum from above! It's the best! Look, the Falcon's Claw is right in front of us!"

Cuddled in its mountains, Lindblum was the greatest town I had ever seen. Dagger didn't lie when she said that the town was within the castle. It was as if it had been built on a small mountain, with the main castle standing at the top and the rest of the town built on the slopes, with the gigantic walls enchasing it. Airship of all kinds and all shapes flew around us as steam came from some homes but none came for us. Under our feet, the people were busy as ants, their voices confusedly reaching us. We finally arrived at the dock and came out of the cargo ship. Vivi looked around in amazement.

"Wow! This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!"

"Yeah." Zidane said. "They don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing."

"An indoor airship dock!" Steiner muttered. "This is truly amazing! Even Her Majesty's Red Rose could easily fit in there."

I looked at the princess.

"Dagger, you don't look too impressed. Have you been here before?"

Dagger nodded.

"Yes, I came here a few times when I was little … I haven't been here since my father passed away. How about you, Si'Nai? You don't look impressed either."

I half-smirked.

"I am a ranger. Towns aren't my favorite places, far from it actually. I don't like having so much stone around me … Makes me feel like they will crush me …"

Ayden violently chirped and we looked at the exit, at the end of the red carpet that led outside. Zidane frowned.

"Here comes the welcoming committee."

Three Lindblum guards came to us, the middle one wearing a heavy red armor. The left one looked at the cargo ship. Garnet came to them, placing the diamond crown on her head.

"Greetings. I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid."

"You must be kidding!" The guard in red said. "No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride on such a shabby airship. And look at the company you're keeping."

Steiner jumped, his armor clanking loudly.

"How dare you accuse the princess of lying? The princess was forced to come here under extreme circumstances!"

"Then show me some kind of proof of your royal heritage."

"Very well …" Said the princess as she took a jewel she had been hiding in her jumpsuit.

The guard almost jumped.

"This pendant … Is it a Falcon claw? No. The shape is a little different."

He turned to one of his subordinates.

"Call Minister Artania!"

The guard immediately left as Steiner turned to Zidane and I and muttered angrily.

"If you weren't such filthy-looking oafs, they wouldn't be so suspicious of us!"

Zidane immediately retorted.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot with the loud voice and the dirty, rusty armor."

"WHAT?"

I smiled.

"Zidane is right, Rusty. While we are in Lindblum, I suggest you find time to get a new armor, one that fits with that so powerful black sword of yours."

The knight growled and I crossed my arms.

"Or maybe you're broke …?"

Had Artania not come at that moment, I would have burst out of laughter before Steiner's red, steaming, angry face. He was so funny … But the minister came and I held it.

"What is going on?" The man asked. He was rather old, at least in his mid-sixties with a formal brown outfit and a mid-long beard.

"Sir" The guard said. "We have unknown visitors who wish to see the regent. And one of them is carrying a pendant that looks exactly like a Falcon Claw."

The minister frowned and nodded.

"You are dismissed. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, Sir!"

The guards quickly nodded and Garnet ran to the elder man.

"Uncle Artania!"

"It's good to see you, Princess." The man smiled. "Please, follow me. The Regent is waiting."

Artania drove us through the castle. I was surprised by the number of guards everywhere and the richness of the place. It almost made me forget how cold it was. Red tissue was on the ground, a soft crimson color the golden lines gave some warmth and there was a fountain at a crossroad. I took a sip of it and was surprised to find it to my taste. We finally reached a lift and Artania kindly explained its use.

"Lindblum Castle has three levels, all connected by this lift. From the Base Level, which lies below the Mist, you can take a trolley to the harbor and the back gate. Ships hardly arrive to the harbor anymore since travel by air has become so popular. The Mist poses great danger, so we've sealed off everything. Just above the Base Level is the Mid Level. You can ride the air cab from the Mid Level to go to town. The Upper Level contains the royal chamber and conference room. Access to that level is restricted, because the Regent himself resides here."

Zidane turned to Dagger.

"Hey, what's Regent Cid like? I've lived in Lindblum for a while, but I never met him."

The princess smiled.

"Regent Cid is very wise. He always thinks ahead. He may seem a bit odd at times, but he is very dependable. He and my father were best friends …"

She turned ad looked away in worry.

"I wonder is he will ever listen to what I have to say …"

"Don't worry." Zidane said. "We're not leaving until he does."

Artania turned.

"We will arrive at the upper level shortly."

Walking through the regent's home, we finally reached the throne room. The man didn't seem to be there but the minister still spoke.

"Sire, Princess Garnet of Alexandria wishes to see you."

Dagger was the first to enter and bowed, but soon noticed the empty throne. Steiner came just behind her.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"The regent isn't there and I don't know who … Take a look at the throne."

I was behind them when the regent appeared. He was … the biggest oglop I had ever seen! I don't know why people are scared of oglops. In any case, I never was. What made me understand were the red cape and the grey moustache that spiked upward. No oglop had those traits … but men did. Scared of those bugs, Steiner violently punched the regent back to the throne when he came to us. Alarmed by the sound, Zidane and Vivi came.

"Dagger, what's wrong?" Asked the thief. "Why aren't you talking to … GEEZ! That's an oglop!"

Vivi was as surprised as our friend.

"Wow … Even the oglops are big in Lindblum."

"What is the meaning of this?" Steiner angrily asked. "How dare you greet the princess like that? Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately, and call the regent!"

As he stepped before the throne, Artania came before him.

"Please, settle down! You _are_ before the regent!"

"What? Enough of your nonsense!"

"Steiner, stand down!" Dagger suddenly said. "I remember that moustache. Is that really you, Uncle Cid?"

The bug nodded.

"Yes. Greetings, all-gwok-. I am Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum."

He looked at the princess as we bowed before him.

"I knew it was you. I recognized your pendant's description. It's so much like my Falcon Claw. I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet. You have truly-gwok-become a fine lady. I, on the other hand …"

"Allow me to explain." Artania said. "About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep. Unfortunately, we were too late … The regent had been transformed into an oglop and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted."

I frowned at the tale. As Zidane said, the one who did this was surely skilled, given the amount of guards in the corridors. But when Steiner accused the thief, Cid shook his head.

"That's not possible."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him. "Do you know who they are?"

"Of course. I may be a bug-gwok-, but I am still the regent of Lindblum."

The princess finally spoke.

"Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. I desperately need to speak to you about my mother."

"That's what I figured. But I'm sure we can wait 'til tomorrow. Why don't you all get some rest for today?"

"Thank you."

"It is time for lunch." Artania said. "Please, follow me."

We followed the regent and his minister to a room with a set table bearing appetizing dishes. However, the bright look and subtle smell of it made me back up, and so was Zidane. The two of us were used to more simple meals so we kindly took out leave. Zidane took me to the second level at an inn he knew.

"I can't stand the food at the castle." He said. "It's way too high class for my tastes. How can anyone get full on that stuff? The cheap food here is much better."

"Sure thing." I said. "My master was never much of a cook so he often gave me simple things to eat. The only condiments he used were herbs and honey when he could find some. And it was always delicious, never tasteless."

The thief looked at the menu.

"Well, today's special is … Soup du Silence. Not bad. I'll take that."

"Okay. Roasted trick sparrow wings for me."

There were some customers already sitting in the place, a green-skinned man drinking on a table while some were at the counter or in the end of the establishment, chatting about god knows what. There was someone who caught my attention, a rat-like woman wearing a red outfit and carrying a spear in her back. No doubts she was a burmecian. I took my seat next to her, Ayden flying at my side.

"Yo, Pops." Said Zidane. "I'll have the stupid special."

"And I'll take the roasted wings." I added.

The man smiled as he saw us.

"Zidane … I figured it was you. Looks like you brought a friend.

"Friend, friend … how've you been?"

"Not bad, I guess. Take a seat like your 'friend. Your soup'll be ready in a minute."

A maid came at that moment and stopped for a bit.

"Do you mind?" She asked kindly. "You're standing in everyone's way."

The thief let her go but I could still see he was hitting on her by his sight … and the fact that he followed her. She turned to him and I noticed she was beautiful with her chestnut hairs and red dress with yellow borders slightly open at the right.

"Yeah? Do you want a drink?"

The thief had a devious smile.

"How about you and me go on a cruise on an airship?"

I sighed. Zidane was a real flirt. I thought about yanking his tail when the maid answered.

"Really? An airship?"

"Sounds like you've never been on one." The thief smiled. "You know, Lindblum's quite a sight from high above."

I was about to call him back but the rat-woman at my left was faster.

"Hey, monkey-tail, you're disturbing the other customers."

One thing about Zidane: he hates it when someone calls him 'monkey'. So, of course, the answer was sharp.

"What the … You've got a tail, too, rat-face!"

The woman sighed.

"Rat-face … After I finish my drink, I'm gonna kick your butt."

I frowned at the reply and whispered lowly.

"Do that and I don't give much of your eyes …"

The woman suddenly laughed out loud and turned to us. Zidane's face lightened up.

"Long time no see, Zidane. Looks like you made some new friends."

"Yeah, and a good one. Si'Nai, this is Freya. Freya, Si'Nai. He is a ranger."

I rose from my seat and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Freya. Sorry for my late reply. I tend to be protective toward friends … This is Ayden, my falcon pal."

Ayden chirped and let the burmecian caress its head.

"A silver falcon … He is beautiful."

"Thanks."

I let Zidane sit between us. Freya was closer of a friend to him than I was. They began to chat as our meal was served. I listened to them, chewing the wings and letting Ayden take bits in my plate.

"So, how've you been? How long has it been already?" Zidane asked as he took a sip of his soup.

"About three years."

"Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfriend?"

"No …"

"So … What brings you to Lindblum?"

"The Festival of the Hunt. What else? It's a good opportunity to test my skills."

I frowned when they talked about the festival. My master had won it once and shared the experience with me, but I never actually attended one.

"Oh … Well, I'm sure you'll find him someday."

"Aren't you participating?"

"Nah. I think I'll pass."

"Lazy bum."

"Are you ever gonna go back?"

"I have no reason to return to Burmecia. There is nothing there for me anymore."

Freya seemed sad. I gave her a kind smile and finished my meal. The rat woman turned to me.

"So, Zidane said you were a ranger. I heard they were all gone."

"That's partially true. I am the last.

"Really? I heard quite a lot about them. They belong to no country and their skills make them akin to burmecian dragoons."

I smiled and caressed Ayden.

"Our job makes so that we rangers have no affiliation to any nation. We are to keep the forests safe and in good shape and we are similar to dragoons in the way that we have our very own skills. The dragoons have their spears, we have our bows, and every one of us has his special abilities."

I took my bow and looked at it.

"When we were in the evil forest, I noticed bones in the lair of the master of the forest. Ayden gave me this bow he found among them. I can only guess, but I think the rangers of the mist continent once wanted to purge the forest of its evil once and for all and failed. They all died. As for my master …"

I sighed slowly. Freya gave me a kind look.

"He died, didn't he?"

"Yes. He was killed. By black mages. … He was like a father to me."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Now if you may, I will take my leave and find a good inn. There is a Festival soon I'd like to subscribe."

* * *

><p>Here is the end for now. Just a little wait and (maybe) you'll get that hunting festival. Well, 'til next time.<p> 


	8. Living in a big city

Here is the next chapter and it's not the Festival. It's just a collection of ATEs that happen in Lindblum but are interesting and takes me eleven pages. The Festival is in the next chapter (already finished), promised. So, just wait a little longer. Thanks. Now, may you enjoy your read and ... not forget some reviews, please.

Also, I apology for the few spelling errors that you may find near the end, the auto-corrector suddenly broke as I was writing and I have no ideas how to get it back (but I tried. It just doesn't want to work).

* * *

><p>Living in a big city<p>

A lot of things happened the next day. Lindblum was a big city and a lot happened in its streets … as well as in its castle.

_At__ the regent's apartments …_

Garnet and Cid quietly walked in the throne room.

"So" The regent asked. "How is the queen? Is she still as vibrant as ever?"

"Yes, but … since Father died, Mother has been acting very strangely."

"I'm not surprised-gwok,gwok-. They loved each other so much …"

"We haven't spoken much lately. Also, a suspicious man has been prowling around the castle. I don't know what's going on anymore. I fear that she might be planning something terrible. I've brought this matter to everyone's attention, but no one has taken me seriously. They all think I'm distraught over losing Father …"

Cid smiled.

"I understand why you were so eager. I'm happy that you came to me for help."

"At this point, I think you're the only person Mother will listen to. When I heard that Lindblum's theater ship was coming to Alexandria, I decided to sneak on board and come here no matter what. I just never expected the crew to kidnap me …"

The regent lowered his head.

"It was me … I was the one who ordered the Tantalus to kidnap you."

The princess almost leaped in surprise. Was it true? She sat down the throne as her uncle explained.

"I once promised your father-gwok-that, should anything happen, I would protect you. We've known about the disturbances in Alexandria for some time. But had we acted directly, it would've started a war. So, I asked Baku for help. He and I go way back. The play was the perfect cover to enter Alexandria and get you out. No one would suspect Lindblum was behind it. We were-gwok-forced to take action, because we knew Alexandria would never seek our help. I'm relieved we were able to get you here."

Garnet smiled in understanding. It seemed she and the regent had the same idea … She suddenly frowned as Dali came into her mind.

"At the village of Dali, we saw numerous black mages. They looked like golems, controlled by some powerful magic. On top of that, they were being created under Alexandria's supervision. I don't know how they're related to Vivi, but if Mother is planning to use them for war …"

"We won't let that happen." The regent cut sharply. "Even if she were to command an army of black mages, she won't make a move as long as we have our airship fleet. Don't worry-gwok,gwok-. Everything will be fine."

The princess kneeled to her uncle's level.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle."

"Now, now, come on. Don't be so formal. I'm helping you because I am your Uncle Cid, not because I am the regent of Lindblum."

"Thank you so much."

Cid smiled and took the girl through the palace to what seemed to be a wide workshop inside the castle. The princess was surprised to find such place in the royal building but Cid quickly explained its purpose.

"This is the heart and soul of Lindblum: our airship dock. This is Dock No.1, where we conduct our research-gwok-."

"But … where are the airships?"

The regent sighed at the comment.

"Lonely, isn't it? We had a new airship model in here about six months ago. It was our lately creation: it didn't require Mist to fly."

Garnet frowned at the dates.

"The man who attacked you, was he the one who ran off with it?"

"Good guess but no. Actually …"

Cid lowered his head in shame.

"I met a lovely lady a the pub … When Hilda found out about our little affair, she used her magic and turned me into an oglop. Then she stormed off in the new airship, which I named Hilda Garde. Pretty ironic, eh?"

The princess shook her head. No kidding … At the same time, it explained a lot. The regent sighed.

"She hasn't been back since. I've been working on Hilda Garde 2 since, but it hasn't been going too well. My mind just isn't the same as an oglop. I am hopeless … But that doesn't mean I can't help you. I'll do my best for Alexandria."

"Thank you." Garnet kindly said. "But with South Gate badly damaged, I don't know how we can get to Alexandria."

"Don't worry. South Gate is being repaired as we speak. Once the repairs are finished, we'll go to Alexandria."

"Yes. I'm sure Mother will finally open her eyes to the truth."

Cid lowered his head and thought a little. His niece gave him a look.

"Uncle, is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I was just thinking … about how the theater ship crashed. Baku sure has good men working under him."

Uncle and niece left the silent place.

_At the inn …_

The sun rose over Si'Nai's face. To forget he was surrounded by stone, the ranger had left the window open and the morning wind coldly breezed over his face. Yawning and stirring, he dressed himself and went to the next room where Zidane was sleeping. Seeing the thief in dreamland, he smiled, shook his head and left. First, find something to eat. Then, fill up his quiver with new arrows and find a better bow. He had kept his yew one in case and had some Black Waltz feathers in his bag …

Zidane rose around a quarter to nine AM. Vivi quietly entered his room and smiled.

"Good morning."

"You're up early." The thief noticed.

The boy looked around.

"Lindblum is really a busy place. I've never seen this many people before. I wonder where people go when they wanna be alone …"

Zidane smiled. The last question was typically Vivi.

"Lindblum has always been like this. People come here from all over the world. Some of them come here to become airship engineers, sculptors, actors …"

"Wow!"

The thief scratched his head.

"I don't remember why I came here my first time. Before I knew it, I was living here with my Tantalus brothers."

"Do they still live here?"

"Yes. Our hideout is in the Theater District. I'm gonna go there right now. Do you wanna come along?"

Vivi hesitated.

"Um, that's okay. I'm gonna go look around town."

"Okay. Then I'll give you a little tour."

"No, that's okay. I can go by myself."

Zidane had a suddenly devious smile.

"Ohhhh … okay … Go find yourself a cute girl, alright?"

Vivi frowned but still went. Maybe he could see Si'Nai. At the same time, Steiner, thinking the princess was safe in Lindblum's castle, decided to visit the town … But, for a small-town knight, it was sure easy to get lost in a big city. And thus he found himself unable to find his way back. He looked around, desperate.

"What a huge town! I'm completely lost."

He noticed a young red mage walking and called her.

"Pardon me …"

But the mage didn't let her finish.

"Geez …You're dressed awfully funny."

Steiner remembered Si'Nai's advice to find a better armor. The ranger was definitely right: he needed a new armor. Not only so to better protect the princess, but also to get along the black sword. Maybe he could also ask for a good blacksmith. He took his breath.

"I am Captain Adelbert Steiner of Alexandria, and I humbly request your assistance to get back to the castle."

Strangely enough, the red mage laughed at him.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's a new one! Nice try but I don't date bums."

She looked at the armor with a frown.

"You should really scrape that rust off. It's disgusting."

The knight was so deeply surprised by the reply that he began wandering away. A stand caught his eye so he decided to give it a look. The holder, an elderly woman, growled.

"Do you always strike out that badly? I think you need a new line. A little shine wouldn't hurt either."

Steiner looked at the merchandise. It looked like greenish-brown dried vegetable smelling hard.

"What are these things?" He asked.

"They're called gysahl pickles. They're one of Lindblum's delicacies. Do you wanna try one?"

Steiner frowned.

"It smells terrible!"

"The worst they smell, the better they taste."

"I guess I'll try one."

He picked one of the dried vegetables and swallowed it full. The effect was immediate: the poor knight fell on the ground, gasping for air. The old woman placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, my. Even the locals don't eat them in one bite."

"But you're right." Steiner managed to mutter. "They are good."

Vivi visited the town. He entered a shop, hoping to find some interesting goods and was soon lured by a delicious smell. He found a small nut on a shelf.

"Wow, this nut smells really good. I think I'll buy one."

The boy looked around at the merchandise.

"This place has a lot of unusual things."

Once again, a jar and its content caught his eye.

"Is it food? It looks good. It looks like the sesame buns that grandpa used to make."

At the entrance was a marking.

'Alice's Item Shop. Festival of the Hunt Sales ends today.'

Vivi jumped.

"Wow, there's gonna be a festival!"

He went to the counter with the nut. The shop was held by a beautiful young woman with a kind face that told of great gentleness. The boy caught her attention.

"Hi. I wanna buy this."

"Oh." The girl said. "Are you friend with the moogles?"

"Huh?"

"That item is called a Kupo Nut. Kupo Nuts are moogles' favorite food."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

The woman looked at the small nut.

"I think that's the last one … Go ahead, honey. It's on me."

Vivi gladly accepted the present.

"Really? Thank you! And … what is the Festival of the Hunt like?"

"Well, we let a bunch of animal loose and …"

The boy jumped.

"It sounds like fun! Thank you!"

He quickly left under the surprised eyes of the woman.

"What's so fun about fighting savage beasts? Wait a minute! Did I say 'animals' again?"

Steiner was still lost. He had wandered the streets for hours, unable to find his way to the castle, and he was starting to get exhausted.

"I'm lost again. Where is the princess? The town is big, the castle is big, why does everything have to be so big?"

Turning around, he noticed an old man who was looking at the city below.

"Pardon me. Can you tell me where I am?"

"What?" The man asked. "You're lost? Gee … You're a soldier for cryin' out loud. This is the bridge that connects the castle and the airship docks. That big building in front of us houses the docks."

The building was in fact almost as big as the castle itself and very tall. The hull of an airship was appearing from it.

"What is that large airship?" Steiner asked.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The old man answered. "It's the Hilda Garde 2. Since it is developed with a steam engine, developed by the regent himself, it can fly without Mist."

"Impossible." Steiner replied. "How can it fly without being powered by Mist?"

"What kind of cave did you just crawl out of?" The old man asked with laugh in his voice. "This is the age of steam power. The source of steam power is water. It is much safer than Mist. Heh-heh-heh! A bright future awaits us all!"

As the man left, Steiner looked at the massive building, pondering about those words. Steam power …

Si'Nai walked through the streets of Lindblum and bought an apple at the market. The next place he went was the Business District to find a synthesis shop. There was one held by a man and his son, and it was said to be a good one. So the ranger went. The man, Torres, growled.

"The fire's too strong! How many times do I have to tell you? A few degrees can make a difference between a good weapon and a bad one. Use a lower flame!"

"Stop nagging!" Wayne growled. "We've got a customer."

Old Torres sighed.

"When is he gonna get it through his head?"

Si'Nai smiled and came to the young man who greeted him.

"How's it going? Do you want me to make you something for the festival?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could make something out of this."

The ranger took his yew bow, the silver one, his arrows and the Black Waltz's feathers. Wayne gave it a surprised look.

"Sure I could! That's some goods you've got there. Let's see … Well, well, well, I think I got it!"

The craftsman took the materials and smiled.

"I can make you special arrows that can bind your opponent and inflict poison damages along the way. Then, using the remaining yew and silver, as well as some wyerd horn, I can make a composite bow. Not only will it have more power, but it will also have a greater range and its small size will help you use it in any situation."

Si'Nai smiled widely.

"Sounds very interesting … but I'm afraid the price will be high."

"What? No kidding, there's a 50% reduction over all article for the time of the festival. It'll be cheap, I promise."

"And I trust you."

An hour later, the ranger was getting out of the shop with his new weapons. Wayne and Torres had worked on the silver so that it was more flexible and allowed greater storage power. The wyerd horn helped the stiffer yew to bend more easily and increase both the range and the power of the bow. Now the composite weapon was sheathed in its owner's back. Si'Nai gave a look to his new assassin's arrows. Since yew held a kind of poison, Torres managed to bring it out and strengthen their effect with the Black Waltz's feathers. The sharp and flat silver heads made them very aerodynamic, a perfect combination with the composite bow. Satisfied, the ranger came back to the inn.

Zidane walked through the theater district to the Tantalus hideout. As he thought, the place was desperately empty. Located near a bell tower, there were gears of various size everywhere and a series of beds on a platform.

"I figured there wouldn't be anybody here. It looks like no one's been there for a while."

Bored, he leaned against one of the many gears that were in the room.

"What to do, what to do?"

The gears suddenly moved and the bell began ringing. Once, twice, thrice … it was three o'clock PM. A good part of the day was gone by now. The thief sighed.

"Geez. It's that late already? I wonder what Dagger's doing."

How could he know that, at the same time, the princess was asking herself the same question: what was she going to do? Lying on the fence in her bed room, Garnet was bored. She didn't know what to do and inactivity was getting to her, which was bad after all she'd been through. A bell rung afar, earning a smile.

"A bell's ringing … a performance in the Theater District must've just ended."

This made her want to get out. She was feeling bad and some air would do her good. She had just made three steps that a guard in a red armor came.

"Is there anything you need, Your Highness?"

"No, thank you. I'm thinking about going outside and having a look around."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we cannot grant this request. Right now, there are many people coming to Lindblum for the Festival of the Hunt. Therefore, things are quite chaotic in the town, making security rather difficult. Also, very few people know of your presence here. It's for your own safety. Please, understand."

"Okay, I understand …"

But there was a gap between understanding and accepting. The princess sat on her bed and shook her head.

"I can't stand sitting around like this. I didn't come here to be protected. I just want to help Mother …"

Zidane was deep in thought when two kids entered the hideout.

"There he is!" The boy said.

"I told you he'd be there!" The girl proudly replied.

The boy frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were back? We're in Tantalus too, you know?"

The thief was surprised. He knew the pair. It was Baku's nephew and niece, Bunce and Lucella. He frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah. Uncle Baku said that, if we find some treasure, we can be in Tantalus , too."

"Yeah, check this out."

The boy took a handful of feathers from one of his pockets. Zidane recognized them instantly.

"Wow, those are trick sparrows' wings! That sure is some treasure you've found, alright."

The two kids jumped in happiness. Bunce turned to his elder.

"So, did the plan work?"

"Yeah. Princess Garnet is at the castle."

The thief willingly ran over the details of the crash in the Evil Forest. He knew nothing about how the others were doing and didn't want to worry the kids.

"Really? Wow … So, what's she like?" Lucella asked. "Is she cute?"

"Did you ask her out yet?" Bunce followed.

"No … I think she's pretty busy. Plus she's a princes and I'm a … you know, so … I don't know."

The kids were right, the princess was damn beautiful. And, now they were talking about her, he really wanted to pay her a visit. Hey, why not? He was a thief. He managed to get into places harder to get in. So when the kids offered to go and see her, he made his mind. His next destination would be the castle. Taking the aircab, he quickly reached the Regent's home and, following corridors he knew quite well, after all he raided the place more than once, he reached the room where Garnet was meant to stay. There was only Steiner, seemingly crying.

"What are you doing here?" The thief asked.

The knight quickly turned.

"You! What have you done with the princess? Where is she?"

Zidne backed up.

"Whoa, take it easy. I just got there."

"The princess is gone." The knight explained. "She was supposed to stay in this room."

"Maybe she went out for a little walk."

The knight growled.

"How can you be so calm? This is a very serious matter! Have you forgotten all the danger she faced just to get here? What if something terrible happens to her? What am I doing here? I must go find her! Out of my way!"

The knight ran outside the room as Zidane closed his eyes. Of course, he didn't forget all the trials their little team faced to get to Lindblum. Still, it isn't that he was worried about the princess. In fact, he was beginning to understand how she worked. But he had to find her. Going outside, he looked around.

"I wonder where she went …"

As he came to the fountain crossroad, he heard a song, a very soft song coming from somewhere in the castle. He closed his eyes.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
>Adding up the layers of harmony<br>And so it goes, on and on  
>Melodies of life,<br>To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on _

Zidane had a sudden smile.

"That sweet voice … It's Dagger. She's upstairs."

He ran to the path leading to the lift but a guard stood before him.

"Sorry. Only autorized personnel can use the lift."

The thief smiled. As he thought. He remember having seen a sleeping guard near the sleeping room. Time to pay him a visit and trick him Tantalus style. He came to him and shouted.

"Wake up! There is a suspicious character wandering around!"

The results were instant.

"WHAT? Where?"

"Upstairs. Follow me."

The guard ran away bt took the wrong turn. Zidane quickly called him back and the man went straight to the room, the thief behind. Taking his spear, he growled.

"Alright, you bastard! Show yourself!"

Zidane smirled, took his new swallow blade and, before the man could react, mowed his legs. The man was surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Too late. The thief smacked the weapon over his head, sending him to dreamlad and took his armor. Taking a bit of rope, he placed a knee on his back and tied him, arms and legs, before placing him in a wardrobe. Quickly dressingh he returned to the crossroad. This time, the guard let him pass and reach the lift. The engine drove him to the last level and Zidane used this time to undress himself. Finally free of the armor, he went through the machine room where an engineer was taking care of the big machinery that kept the lift working and followed the song. He ended up on top of a big tower.

The princess was here singing as she fed the doves that lay here. Zidane stood watching her for a moment, listening to her singing voice as she rested on the fence.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
>For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,<br>To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
>Melodies of life - love's lost refrain <em>

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
>We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye<br>And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
>Let them ring out loud till they unfold <em>

_In my dearest memories,  
>I see you reaching out to me<br>Though you're gone,  
>I still believe that you can call out my name <em>

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
>Adding up the layers of harmony<br>And so it goes, on and on  
>Melodies of life,<br>To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond _

The doves suddenly flew away, causing the princess to turn and notice her visitor. Zidane was here, watching her. She sighed and looked at he doves. At least they were free. The thief noticed the melancolic look on her face and came at her side.

"Nice song."

"How did you get up here? This is a restricted area."

Zidane smiled.

"Come on. I do this for a living."

Oh, Yeah. You're a member of the Tantalus. It must've been easy for you."

The princess was definitely in a sad for a way to bring back her smile, he looked to the horizon.

"Whew … What a view."

He turned and noticed a very special device.

"Hey! There's a telescope. Let's go check it out. Come on."

The pricess followed. She was grateful of her friend for trying to distract her. She was getting bored out of her mind, resting in the castle like that. So she came to his side as he checked the telescope. Through the device, they could see as far as the mountains. Zidane looked everywhere with it, comenting what he saw until Garnet asked for a try. After some time, the thief asked.

"How's the view?"

"Great. We can see a lot of things from there."

Better play the game. Thought she answered, the princess was deep in thoughts.

_I've made so much troubles for everyone … Uncle Cid knew 's why he asked Tantalus to get me out of Alexandria. No matter how hard I try, I'm a step behind in everything. I'm so helpless …_

Noticing how deep into thinking she was, Zidane placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

The princess left the telescope and came to the stone fence.

"Zidane, why did you help me come here in Lindblum? Is it because your boss ordered you to?"

"I just wanted to help you. That's all." Those words came from the heart, she could feel it.

"The boss didn't agree with me, so I ended up leaving the band."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've left."

The princess was surprised by the comment. Zidane didn't seem to be like a common thief. She could feel there was something more inside of him, like a shining stone hidden under a layer of rock. And it attracted her. She turned to him, an idea in mind.

"How were you planing to abduct me?"

Zidane smiled.

"we were gonna put you to sleep with sleeping weed, then kidnap you. It's mostly used for kids, but a big dose can knock out an adult just as easily."

"I guess you didn't need it, since I came along on my own. Hey … would you mind giving me some? I've had a hard time sleeping, lately."

She seemed innocent enough, but her friend was an accomplished actor. He frowned.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. You might get addicted. Maybe all you need is some company, eh?"

Nice try, but it still fails. Garnet found the thief attractive, but there were limits. Plus she had a plan in mind and really needed sleeping weeds to set it.

"Oh, please. DO you think I'm that naïve?"

Zidane rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"Heh, heh. Can't blame me for trying."

He tried to turn the conversation away.

"U-um … Th-that song .. were you singing it in the Village of Dali?"

"Yes. So, you were up that night …"

"What is that song, anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember where I learned it. I sing it whether I'm sad or lonely. For some reason, it comforts me and reminds me that I'm not alone."

"I guess it's a mystical song. Let me hear it again."

Garnet nodded and placed a hand oh her chest.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
>For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,<br>To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
>Melodies of life - love's lost refrain <em>

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
>We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye<br>And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
>Let them ring out loud till they unfold <em>

_In my dearest memories,  
>I see you reaching out to me<br>Though you're gone,  
>I still believe that you can call out my name <em>

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
>Adding up the layers of harmony<br>And so it goes, on and on  
>Melodies of life,<br>To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond _

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by  
>Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky<br>I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
>Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings <em>

_In your dearest memories,  
>Do you remember loving me?<br>Was it fate that  
>brought us close and now leaves me behind? <em>

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
>Adding up the layers of harmony<br>And so it goes, on and on  
>Melodies of life,<br>To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on _

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
>Your voice will still remember our melody<br>Now I know we'll carry on  
>Melodies of life,<br>Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,  
>As long as we remember" <em>

Zidane smiled. It was in fact a magical song. Even he could feel it. He closed his eyes and let it take him away.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? The really interesting bit (a.k.a. the festival) is coming next. 'til next time!<p> 


	9. A hunter's prize

Here it is, the so waited Festival of the Hunt. Big surprise near the end, I warn you. And, by the way, just to know : should I skip Quina and not add her to the story or still include her to the storyline? I am writing the next chapter and I can already tell you she won't be at Burmecia.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've longed to write it.

* * *

><p>A hunter's prize<p>

As the mystical song echoed through the town, several people were touched by its magic.

The first was Steiner. The knight was following Si'Nai's advices and actually searched for a decent armor at a shop. And he actually found it, although a little bit too expensive. There were actually good things in that armory, such as silver and scale armors and a linen cuirass. The man smiled.

"I never expected to find such fine armor in a place like this."

In his back, another man was shopping. The knight caught a bit of what he was saying.

"Yes, I'll take that one too. Who knows when that Brahne will start another was?'

"The queen would never start a war!" Steiner replied. "You dare to speak ill of the queen?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The melody touched the heart of the man at that moment, softening it.

"I am … an armor collector. Please, forgive my hard words."

"Well …" The man said. "In that case, can you recommend me some good armor?"

The man kindly nodded and showed him the silver one.

"I heard the queen had a mew magical weapon. This armor should protect you from its magic."

The man gladly thanked him. Steiner looked again at the protections. He finally found a decent steel armor, just his size and in his financial capacities. He returned at the castle and changed, then looked at himself in a mirror. The silvery armor shone under the light, giving a sharp contrast to the dark metal of his sword. For once, Steiner was proud of himself. Now he could protect the princess.

The second person to be touched by the magic of the song was Vivi. The little kid was wandering the streets when he found a number of puppets left behind by kids. They looked like Pluto Knights with Brahne at their head and Lindblum Guards with a figure of Cid Fabool. One of the knights had a broken arm. The boy kneeled to them.

"Royal Action Figures … Those black Mages were like toys, being controlled by someone. Am I a toy too?"

He took the broken knight and his arm.

"Those puppets are so fragile."

He looked at the sky and noticed the flight of a silver falcon. He sighed.

"Am I like them, Zidane, Si'Nai? Am I a fragile toy too, despite my powers? I feel … so scared …"

He could feel the power within him, that latent power that was held in his lithe body. Would it break him to use it all? And anyway, why would he use it for?

Next was the dragoon, Freya. Jumping from roofs to roofs, she looked at the sky above her head.

"The sky looks ominous … Something's about to happen. Sir Fratley, where are you? I need you …"

Sir Iron-Tail Fratley was a legend among the dragoons. People said he was the best warrior ever, on par with that with the mythic General Beatrix. But, beyond anything, he was the one who trained Freya and the one she wanted to return to. She missed him so much that it felt like an open gap in her heart. Only his return could fill that hole and help the female dragoon bloom into the warrior she really was inside. But first, she needed him.

Regent Cid was in his workshop when the song reached him. He looked at the plans and nodded.

"Okay. It should work now."

But the First Engineer Zebolt, came with a bad new.

"Sire, it's no good."

"What?"

"We can't stabilize the engine system. It can't run for more than ten minutes."

"Darn it. My mind hasn't been the same since I became an oglop …"

It was right. Making airships were Cid's passion. Without the mind to make them, he could as well stop the thing. It saddened him to no end. If only he didn't go and meet that nice girl at the bar … Hilda had been hard on that one. Very hard. He wished with all his heart that he could find her some day.

Si'Nai caught the melody in the wind as he sat on a roof and closed his eyes.

"Master" He thought "You said you found me as a baby near your home and raised me, but I can't help wondering. Were your words true? You were like a father o me. No, you were my father. If not by blood, at least by heart. I miss you so much. There are so many things I want to ask you … You never said where you came from, but you were different from the others. I didn't need to be a ranger to feel it. Master, if only you knew how I mourn you everyday … Your departure left a gap in my heart as you left without a single goodbye. Now …"

He rose up and looked at the horizon.

"I have looked all over the Mist Continent. It is now time to explore new horizons. I can feel it on my veins. Over the seas are the answers I am looking for, beyond the Great Salt Waters lie my origins. And I will find them."

Atop the tower, Zidane smiled.

"That was a very nice song. It seemed almost magical."

"Thanks."

A thought crossed the mind of the thief, earning a smile.

"Hey Dagger, when do you wanna go on that airship cruise?"

The way the princess looked back at him made him understand he made a big mistake.

"What are you talking about?"

"Err … Never mind."

Too late, the deed was done.

"Well, it sounds like you've asked the wrong girl."

"Wait. I can explain."

"Why bother? Go have a wonderful time."

Poison arrow struck the right place. Zidane really needed to win her heart back. And the airship idea was a good one. He jumped on the stone ledge and smiled.

"Okay, how about this? If I get first place on tomorrow's Hunting Festival, you and me'll go out on a date!"

"How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Come on. Please …"

Zidane used his cutest begging face. Even Garnet couldn't resist. She came to him and nodded.

"Fine."

"Okay, it's a date."

The thief left smiling. Garnet too was smiling, because she knew that date would never happen.

Next morning, everyone was getting ready. Mus, fangs, trick sparrows were released and there was even a zaghnol let lose in the streets. Zidane and the others reached the bedroom. Freya, Vivi and Si'Nai were here already when the thief last arrived. Steiner had convinced the princess to actually come and see the show, which had been a hard task. All in all, the only thing all were waiting for was the starting signal.

"Alright." The guard said. "Let's begin. Hunters, on your mark! Ferocious beasts swarm about the castle town! The bigger the catch, the higher the score! The time limit is twelve minutes. Use aircabs to go to other districts. Once you lose in a battle, you will be forced to retire. The winner will be crowned Master Hunter and receive the hunter's reward. Who will come out on top?"

The guard looked at each of them.

"What do you wish for your hunter's reward?"

"I'll go with gil all the way." Zidane said.

"I'll take an add-on." Freya answered.

"And you, Mr. Vivi?"

Vivi was surprised. He didn't plan to enter! Zidane happened to be the one who signed for the black mage. Needles to say everyone was angry at him. Si'Nai came between them.

"I think Vivi actually has a chance. He is a Black Mage. His power is great and he has his Artifacts with him."

The ranger turned to the kid.

"Consider this as a test for your magic. You're free to quit anytime so there's no real trouble. Don't pick on too bigger foes."

Vivi looked at his hands. The golden gloves were lightly shining. Maybe Si'Nai was right. Maybe he could make it.

"I'll take a card."

The guard nodded and Si'Nai frowned.

"Hey, what about me? Why don't you ask what I want for a reward?"

"The regent has already decided. He thinks you will definitely like it so he didn't ask for your opinion."

The ranger growled and resisted the desire to set an arrow in the guard's butt.

"At least tell me what kind of thing it is."

"A special piece of armor."

Everyone but Freya looked at the boots the archer was wearing. Could it be an artifact from the orange feather set? The dragoon frowned, noticing the reaction everyone had. There was something between them and it made her curious.

"The festival will begin shortly." The guard said. "You all have different starting points. Hunter Zidane will begin in the Theater District. Hunter Freya will start in the Industrial District. Hunters Vivi and Si'Nai will start in the Business District."

Everyone nodded and took the aircab to their starting point.

_Si'Nai POV_

I was happy they set me with Vivi. At least I could keep an eye over the kid. I took to the roofs, Ayden at my side. Down the streets, Vivi looked around.

"I'll watch your back." I warned the kid. "But a contest is a contest. Try to kill most of them, don't let me have one but don't be reckless either."

Vivi nodded and let go a thunder spell on a trick sparrow. The beast dropped dead on the floor as I smiled. I noticed two mus coming to us and notched two arrows. Before Vivi ever noticed, I shot them dead, Ayden chirping happily. Vivi noticed the two beasts and stood here a moment before chuckling. Together, we cleaned that district.

I kinda lost the count of the preys I killed, but I can tell Vivi was close behind me. Thought it was a contest, I tried to give the boy his chance and spared some monsters that were always reduced to a pile of ash, frozen alive or shocked to death. The kid was strong and it was a good idea to use the festival as a training place. After finishing off the Industrial and Theater district, where I noticed a number of dead corpses surely belonging to Zidane's victims, we headed to the Business District where Freya had her starting point. We headed to an alley where the sound of a fight was heard and fond Zidane and Freya facing a zaghnol. I instantly stepped in front of Vivi.

"Okay, boy. You back up and stay away from the fight while I go help them."

Vivi frowned and looked at me.

"Why so?"

At that moment, a thunder spell hit Zidane dead on. Not even his belt could save him.

"Because I've hunted zaghnols before and I can promise you they are a pain in the ass to bring down. They are too big for you, even with me at your side."

Freya jumped and threw her spear to the beast, not enough to wound him mortally but enough to piss it off. Zidane slowly rose and growled. The zaghnol ragingly ran at the dragoon who barely dodged.

"Believe me, stay out of this. I don't want you to be killed."

At that moment, the thief mowed a leg of the beast that roared to him and gave his shoulder a wound. Zidane fell on the floor. Vivi growled.

"Sorry, but I can't. He harmed Zidane."

He stepped before me and threw fire at the beast. The flames burnt its eyes as it howled in pain. I quickly ran at the two other hunters and closed my eyes.

"_Cure!_"

The pain and tiredness of the two went away as they rose up, ready to fight.

"You came just in time!" Zidane smiled. "But I'll have to have this one, there is a date with Dagger on the line!"

I shook my head.

"We'll see about that. _Falcon Claws!_"

The two arrows flew to the head of the boar-like beast but he moved at the last moment and they struck his sides. I growled.

"He moves way too much …"

Closing my eyes, I drew the knowledge I felt not only from the bow but also from the arrows. The weapons held two skills I found quite useful: Slash Shot and Binding Vines. I closed my eyes.

"_Binding Vines!_"

Vines grew from the floor and trapped the legs and body of the beast that was twice Vivi's size.

"Now!" I shouted. "Take him down!"

Our attacks flew at the exact same time. Freya and Zidane ran at the beast, the burmecian piercing its skull with her spear as Zidane cut down its neck. A big spear of ice pierced its stomach as my own slash shop finished beheading the monster. It all happened simultaneously.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone waited for the winner to be announced but nothing came apart from several men who came to examine the corpse of the beast. They turned to one another, muttered lowly and said, worried.

"Well … ladies and gentlemen, since it is impossible to tell who delivered the killing blow, I think there are four winners of this year's festival of the hunt. Let's cheer for Zidane, Freya, Vivi and Si'Nai with 157 points!"

We looked at each others, surprised.

"Well, seems like everyone won. Well done."

Zidane suddenly burst out of laughter. We were soon to follow, shaken by the nonsense of the situation. Hands in hands, we came back through the palace to the throne room. Regent Cid warmly congratulated us.

"That was marvelous, all of you!"

"157 points to each four of you!" Artania said with a big smile. "That was totally amazing. It is the first time several hunters win the festival ex-aequo. Congratulation."

We all came to the throne as Cid took the golden figure of a bow and an arrow.

"We grant you all the title of Master Hunter and your reward. Miss Freya, your add-on."

The item revealed to be a coral ring, an excellent protection against thunder magic.

"Sir Zidane, your gils."

Zidane received the nice price of five thousand gils in a pouch. That was a price …

"Master Vivi, your card."

Vivi received the Theater Ship card. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I didn't know Vivi played Tetra Master.

"And at last, Master Si'Nai, your piece of armor. The guard reported me that you were quite angry we didn't ask you first. However …"

When he took the helmet, our artifacts began buzzing lowly. It was an orangish yellow helmet with wings that protected the side of the head and a piece of metal to hold it in place. The back of the head was open as metal covered the cheeks, brow, and chin. Finally, glasses were set before the eyes. All in all, it was like a mix between a helmet and a mask. The feather told it belonged to my set so I took it. The buzzing stopped instantly as we all sighed in relief. Freya gave us a curious look but said nothing. Zidane smiled.

"One more artifact for you, man. Well, what does it do?"

I smiled.

"My eyes are sharper than usual. Most likely because of the glasses. Say, Regent, how did you know I may need that item?"

"Because I recognized the feather on your boots. There is a rumor about this helmet. It belonged to the founder of Lindblum along with six other objects. War scattered them and only the helmet remained in our possession, but t is said that man was the greatest hunter of all times."

We all frowned.

"That's what I thought. Every artifact is indeed parts of a set. And all have their specialty."

"That's true. It is rumored that there are eight other sets in the world that all have different effects. But I don't know more."

"That's far enough." I said. "Thanks."

Freya suddenly stepped before us. She was about to talk, most likely to get some explanations, but a burmecian soldier arrived at that moment.

"Regent … Please, forgive my intrusion … I bring urgent news … from our king."

His breath was labored and he had several burnt marks all over his body. Either he was caught in a fire or someone willingly burned him. I finally noticed that his eyes were burnt too, meaning he was blind. My instincts took over and I ran at his side, casting a cure and regen spell over him. The wound began to disappear, a bit too slowly to my taste. Cid came down his throne.

"The king of Burmecia? Continue."

He rat warrior took a breath.

"Our kingdom is being attacked by an unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please, send reinforcement immediately! The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing … steeple-crowned hats."

I jumped away.

"Black Mages!"

The regent frowned.

"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcement to Burmecia immediately."

"Thank you, Regent! The king … and all of Burmecia will be most grateful. I must … return now … ugh!"

The soldier suddenly fell down. I ran at his side and placed a finger under his jaw. Fortunately, his heart was still beating, but it was weak. I took a potion and slowly had him take it, then I cast another regen spell over him. The regent turned to Artania.

"Take him to the infirmary!"

Two guards came and took the rat man to the castle's infirmary. Freya looked at him.

"It's a miracle he made it this far. I can't believe this is happening."

I looked at my hand.

"He was on the verge of dying … I reacted on instinct."

"And your instinct saved him." Cid said. "You're right. One more minute and he would be gone."

He returned to the throne and we gathered around. Garnet had been frozen in horror the whole time and I couldn't blame her. Artania frowned.

"This is a problem … Because of the festival, there are hardly any men left in the castle. It will take time to mobilize."

Cid sighed.

"We have no choice … Call back the 4th aerial division patrolling the border."

"But if we recall the 4th, we will lose our eyes over Alexandria."

"gwok-gwok-Burmecia is our ally. We must help them."

"And play right into Brahne's hand." I said.

Everyone turned to me. My mind raced, it was as if someone mentally told me everything about Brahne's plans. Except for one part I would discover too late. I closed my eyes, focusing on the information flowing through my head.

"Black Mages are powerful. No single army could take them down. I know their strength for having faced them several times, and I can promise you they are no ways like Vivi. They are soulless, merciless golems that obey any order."

I frowned.

"Burmecian dragoons are powerful by themselves. Yet Burmecia has already fallen. Cid, don't send any troop here and focus on protecting your kingdom and the princess. Should your forces reach Burmecia, they would only find ruins and ashes."

"But some may have survived!"

"That's why Zidane, Vivi, Freya and I will go. We are strong. We will be the reinforcement you sent to the rain kingdom. We cannot defeat the black mages, but we can at least save those who can. And don't forget about Clayra. In case of emergency, this is where the burmecian will go, the Sandy Tree House. Cid, for the safety of Lindblum, protect your borders and let us go to Burmecia. Once Brahne will be done with Burmecia and Clayra, she will turn to you. Use all the time you've got to prepare your defences."

Artania frowned. The flow of information suddenly stopped and I dropped on my knees, exhausted. Ayden chirped lightly in my ear and I caressed him. Artania and Cid nodded to one another.

"Well." The regent said. "Your plan is adopted. I didn't know rangers were good strategists …"

I shook my head.

"This isn't me. Someone told me of Brahne's plans and how to counter them directly inside my head. I don't know what happened."

I turned to the team.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for opinion, but the voice whispered me that the four of us should go there. Does anyone disagree?"

"No ways!" Freya said. "I want to protect my kingdom!"

"And I'll go with you!" Zidane answered. "You're my friend. I want to help you."

"And I'll go too." Vivi finished. "I want to know more about the Black Mages."

Garnet looked at us.

"What about me? I want to go too!"

"No, you shouldn't." I sharply replied. "Stay in Lindblum no matter what. You will be safer here than anywhere else."

"But I have to stop my Mother!"

"You can't!"

Don't ask me where that came from, I don't know either, even after every of this happened. I looked straight to her eyes.

"Your mother wants something inside of you. You are special, princess. I can feel like a hidden power is held within your body. A power that could help Brahne win any war. So please, don't follow us or go to Alexandria. For your own safety."

The princess growled but said nothing. Freya turned to Cid.

"Will you open the Dragon's Gate?"

"Yes. If you're leaving by foot, this is the best way. Let's eat as it opens."

We went to the dining room, Cid's throne moving him to the place. The table was covered with appetizing dishes that made me droll. Cid smiled.

"The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions. It began well over five centuries ago. It is customary to eat everything with your hands, so go on before it gets cold."

We all took our parts and chewed the meat and vegetables. I found a large part of ham and took a deep bite in it. It was really delicious but, somehow, I was starting to get sleepy. I vaguely noticed Garnet eating reluctantly before Vivi dropped down, snoozing. I heard Steiner shout that the food was poisoned before falling down the ground and see everything turn black.

* * *

><p>You know what's next : Burmecia. And who is it that told Brahne's plans to Si'Nai? It will be revealed later in the story, along with the ranger's origins. So, how was that chapter? Nice? Well, see you soon.<p> 


	10. Bells and black mages

Here is the next chapter. We finaly reach Gizamaluke's Grotto but it seems we are a bit too late. What to do?

Well, enjoy this chapter and don't forget the r... please.

* * *

><p>Bells and Black Mages<p>

We all woke up slowly around the table. Garnet and Steiner were gone without leaving any trace and we could only guess where they went. Zidane angrily stomped the floor.

"Damn it, she got us!"

Freya looked at the food.

"It must've been some sort of sleeping medicine."

"It was sleeping weed." Zidane said with a frown. "I gave her some because she said she was having sleeping problems."

Freya had an ironic smile.

"I'm impressed. There's more to her than meets the eye."

I shook my head, Ayden cleaning his feathers.

"I'm starting to wonder if she really is a princess …"

Zidane growled.

"Damn, what the hell is she thinking? Maybe she's heading to Burmecia!"

Cid jumped on the table.

"Then you might still be able to catch up with her."

We all nodded and I patted Vivi's back.

"Vivi, wake up. We're going."

The kid rose, dusted his clothes and set his hat straight. Freya looked at us.

"Let's head for Gizamaluke's Grotto. Once we pass through the grotto, we will be in Burmecia."

Nodding, we all ran at the lift and went to the Base Level. The place was stony and dark and I felt as the temperature dropped quickly, making me shiver. Taking a trolley, we came down the misty plain. I was surprised when I looked back. Lindblum was standing on a big plateau above the mist, and the plateau was high. That was something I didn't notice and we came down the lift. So we ran. We ran through the plain to the north, through Gizamaluke's Grotto, praying any god in the sky that we made it in time. It took us a full day of steady walking to reach the place, as the misty plains were swarming with monsters and some, as the pink dragon-like aconite, were powerful. And yet, even thought we were kinda exhausted at the end, we made it too late.

The two guards had fallen to the ground, one bearing heavy burns all over his body and the other having every hair of his body standing up, meaning he was the victim of a powerful thunder spell. Freya kneeled to each of them but we all knew it was too late. Ayden's feathers bristled in anger. I didn't need to be a ranger to get that the first black mage we met would lose his eyes soon. Furious, Freya took her spear and rushed inside. We all followed but were stopped by a door. The dragoon looked at it.

"We need a bell to open this door. Someone must've it."

Ayden chirped and flew behind us to a guard. The man was panting heavily and marks of frost were all over his body. He was weak but my magic was strong. Closing my eyes, I let the cure spell flow into his body. To make sure he would be definitely safe, I also cast Regen. The rat-man smiled.

"Freya! At last you're back!"

"It's been long, Laran. How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to that man."

Our friend frowned.

"What happened here?"

"We couldn't do anything. The black mages were too powerful. They took our bells and sealed most of the doors but if we find the others, we might be able to get through. We must go to Burmecia and protect the king a all costs."

Zidane looked at him.

"Do you want to go with us?"

"If you're going to the capital, yes. I must protect my king or at least make sure he's safe."

Laran went to the door and shook his bell, emitting a high-pitched sound. The bell on the door rang in harmony and the door opened. The bell suddenly vanished into dust, much to the guard's displeasure.

"That's what I meant when I said that the black mages have sealed all doors. Each bell can only be used once so we better be careful on their use."

Nodding, we went to the main wide room. To our horror, the black mages were doing their job with deadly efficiency. Any burmecian that tried to resist them felt the bite of their powerful magic. Laran suddenly turned to us.

"Wait, how comes there is a black mage with you?"

"Give him a better look before judging." I said.

The guard obeyed and frowned.

"He looks like a child compared to his brethren … and he seems 'aware' too."

Zidane raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'aware'?"

"I mean he seems to be conscious of what's around him, he has a will on his own."

I nodded.

"That's right. Vivi's like a kid given black mage powers. He might be a little scared from times to times, but he can easily rival the other black mages in their best field."

Laran smiled.

"Really? Then I'm glad he is on our side. I've felt the bite of their magic and I pray I won't feel it twice."

Running on the wooden bridge to the defense wall, we met with two jesters, one blue and the other red, speaking in a funny way.

"Who is that?" The blue one asked.

"That, I don't know." His sibling answered.

"I know I have seen them somewhere before."

"Somewhere before? I have not seen them. I know."

"I guess it is not important. Let's kill them."

I snarled when they said they would kill us. They used such a tone that made them seem like they didn't care about the value of life. And it made me want to kill them.

"Yes. Kill them, shall we?"

Two of my arrows whizzed and struck their hat. They jumped back as two black mages fell before us. One launched a fire spell at Laran but Vivi stood before him and answered by a blizzard spell. The two magic collided in a cloud of mist. Before the golem could react, Laran jumped above Vivi and struck his foe, raising his sword through his body to make sure he was dead. The second black mage tried to throw thunder at us but Ayden flew to his eyes, forcing him to back up. Freya's spear finished the job in a beheading swing. The jesters jumped.

"HEEE! Savage monsters they are!"

"Run away!"

We passed the wall and was a black mage coming to us, but there weren't just black mages in the grotto. Two skeletons rose from the ground the moment the black mage ran at us. He didn't go far. Zidane swung his swallow blade and, using the power of his belt, he ran at the golem before he finished summoning his magic. The blow was deadly. Remembering what my master told me about undead monsters, I cast cure over them, their bones beginning to dissolve. Vivi finished the job with fire. Laran smiled.

"You are strong indeed."

"We are the reinforcement sent by Lindblum." Zidane explained. "Afraid that Queen Brahne might turn to Lindblum once she's finished with Burmecia and Clayra, Regent Cid decided to send a small elite force made of the four of us."

"I understand. More than Burmecia, Lindblum is the only one that can stand a chance against Brahne, thanks to its airship fleet."

Ayden suddenly chirped and flew in circles to the other side of the wall.

"There's someone here!" I noticed.

We ran to the place and found ourselves face to face with a black mage. An arrow through the head later, I was kneeling to the soldier, casting healing magic over his weakened body. Laran smiled when the man rose up.

"You saved me!" The soldier said.

"That's nothing." I replied. "I'm just doing my job."

The soldier turned to his friend.

"You brought some powerful reinforcements, Laran. Where are you going?"

"To Burmecia to save the king, Kaleb. How do you feel?"

"Strong enough to tag along. Let's go!"

Together, we ran to a small door Kaleb opened using his bell. Contrary to the rest of the place, which was rather dark and gloomy, the place we landed was bright with silver reflects. A moogle was desperately calling for her husband, which surprised us a lot. Zidane frowned.

"I didn't expect to see a moogle here. What's wrong?"

The lady moogle turned to us.

"My husband! He's inside this bell! He's trapped! Kupo!"

"You poor thing …" Freya muttered.

"We just held our wedding her." The girl explained. "Then some scary clowns attacked us! I was so scared! Kupooo!"

Zidane frowned.

"This bell's huge. I don't know if we can lift it."

The moogle girl was about to say something when she smelled something around Vivi. She began sniffing his clothe, her excitement growing quickly as she smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Wait … Yeah! It's you! I know you! I know you! I know you! Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um! Hey, hey, hey! You have Kupo Nut?"

"Y-yeah." Vivi said, worried. "I got one in Lindblum."

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Can I have it?"

Vivi took the nice smelling nut and gave it to the girl who somersaulted.

"Kupooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She quickly ran at the bell and said all smiles.

"Darling! Darling! I have yummy Kupo Nut!"

And, to our greatest amazement, the small moogle inside managed to lift the heavy bell. It was very surprising that a creature as small and defenseless as a moogle could lift something as heavy as this silvery bell hat was three or four times its size. The male moogle jumped in a 'kupo!' and snatched the small nut from his wife's hands.

"I love Kupo Nuts!"

On this, he ran away. His wife frowned.

"Darling! Where are you going?"

She ran after him but stopped before us and lowered her head.

"Thank you. Darling!"

Zidane looked at them as she ran after her husband.

"What a crazy couple …"

Kaleb frowned.

"The door to Master Gizamaluke's rest is closed. Where did those murderers hide the bell?"

I went to the place the couple was. The girl welcomed me well.

"Thanks again. Now we can go on our honeymoon. Here."

She went to the entrance of the small room where a rat statue was. She span it once and retrieved a silver bell.

"This is for you."

I smiled as I came back to the others. Laran took the small instrument.

"The Holy Bell! Now we can go!"

He ran at the door and rung the bell. As soon as it opened, we ran inside and found a burmecian soldier on the ground. I quickly healed him, bringing him back on his feet. The man tuned to the water that filled the room, then to us.

"Freya! Laran! Kaleb! You're safe! But I don't think it'll last."

"Why?" I asked.

"Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns."

"The jesters." I growled. "They must be Brahne's servitors."

Kaleb turned to the soldier.

"You think you can fight, Wegan?"

"Yes. Are you going to Burmecia?"

"Yes. They are Lindblum's reinforcement."

"They're few, but if you made it this far, then they must be strong."

"We're about to know." Laran growled as something fell into the water. "Master Gizamaluke is coming!"

I took my bow and turned to Vivi.

"Gizamaluke will mainly use water-based attacks. Freeze it to render him powerless."

Vivi nodded and began to focus. I turned to the rest of the team.

"Strike as hard as you can. I'll cover you with my magic and my arrows."

Everyone nodded and our new foe suddenly appeared. He looked like a bluish-green dragon whose only limbs were tied by some skin to make strange wings that ran all along his body. The water dragon threw a water spell to us but Vivi froze it before it reached us. Freya jumped as Laran, Kaleb and Wegan ran at the monster, their sword out. Gizamaluke sent them flying with a swing of his tail, but he was powerless when Zidane ran at him at full speed and slashed the skin of his wing. The monster howled and Freya's spear scratching his head didn't help his mood. Ayden flew to his eyes and pierced it, barely dodging the teeth that almost got his wing. I growled and noticed Vivi had frozen the whole place. I turned to him.

"Now, use thunder against him. Water and lightning never mix well."

The kid obeyed and prepared his spell when the dragon began to chant. Vivi's voice died in his throat as he found himself unable to say a word, meaning he could no more use his magic. Laran rose up and noticed how far we were. Gizamaluke's scales were too hard for our weapons, so I resolved to use more brutal ways. Apart from my white magic, I hadn't used a single ability. It was high time to change that. The dragon must have had good ears for he was able to keep up with us without his sight. He knocked Zidane away, almost had Freya when he tore an icicle apart and sent it to her and easily dodged Ayden's claws. Growling, I bent my bow.

"_Precision!_"

The winged helmet Cid gave me already increased my sight. Combined with this skill, my eyes could see the smallest detail on Gizamaluke's body. I noticed the scales on the neck seemed softer than the rest. I smiled and aimed at that place, my arrow glowing blue.

"_Slash Shot!_"

The arrow flew, cutting straight through the scales and definitely beheading the monster. Its body came crashing through the ice and into the water below as the head fell on our feet. Kaleb gave Vivi an echo screen to cure his voice loss and we all gathered together. The head looked at us.

"Nice shot, ranger."

I kneeled to it and frowned.

"You're still alive?"

"Not for long, I'm afraid. Thanks for freeing me, thought.

"But it cost you your life."

"Not yet, not yet."

He looked at each of us.

"I see you were able to save some soldiers. Good. They will help you save those who can be saved. I also notice some of you bear the Artifacts of the Eidolons."

Zidane frowned.

"The Artifacts of the Eidolons?"

"Yes. Nine armors made by the most powerful eidolons of Gaia, Ramuh the Wise …"

He turned to Vivi.

"Fenris the Silent …"

He turned to Zidane.

"Phenix the Immortal …"

He turned to me.

"Odin the Strong, Shiva the Pretty, Leviathan the Wild, Carbuncle the Protector, Ifrit the Bloodthirsty and Bahamut the Overlord. If there are other armors, I don't know. But it is said that they were given to nine Chosen whose task was to watch over Gaia and protect it. Each armors holds a power that does accordingly to the one it was made for. Phenix's chosen one was the greatest archer ever, Ramuh's chosen one was the most powerful of all mage, Odin's was the mightiest warrior, Leviathan's was the founder of the burmecian dragoons, Fenris's was an assassin and a thief unlike any others, Shiva's was the leader of the summoner tribe, Carbuncle's was the first real white mage, Ifrit's was a powerful gladiator who won countless fights and finally, Bahamut's chosen one was a holy paladin."

His sight set upon Freya.

"Freya, my precious one, as the last burmecian dragoon, it is my duty to give you this."

A silvery, pointy helmet with two dragon wings on the side appeared before her and our artifacts began to buzz lightly. Freya took the helmet and set it in stead of her pink hat. The buzz stopped and Gizamaluke gave us one last smile.

"Leviathan's Quicksilver Helmet. Gather the remaining parts of the armor and become the new leader of the dragoons. Good luck, my daughter. Farewell everyone. Please, do your best to save Burmecia."

We all nodded and the head dissolved into water. We looked at it as the ice melted and placed our fist on our heart.

"Master Gizamaluke, we all swear that we will save Burmecia and its inhabitants."

Sheathing our weapons, we ran outside.

* * *

><p>The idea of an armor set was inspired by the Sacred series. Here, the complete armors don't really have a name but, gathered together, they grant amazing effects. Effects the team will need in the final the team will need in the final battle ... Well, 'til next time.<p> 


	11. Sneaking through South Gate

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it, it is the last I'll be posting for some time. But don't worry, I'm not giving this up, it's just a pause due to some travel in the south, nothing to worry about.

Well, the reading's to you. How's the chapter?

* * *

><p>Sneaking through South Gate<p>

The walk was long from Lindblum to South Gate. The monsters born from the Mist were strong, such as the so feared grand dragon, but Garnet's white magic developed fast and she was soon able to use spells such as Cura, Life, Protect and Shell, which were a good addition to Steiner's black sword and steel armor. The princess quickly developed a technique she had used once before during her fight with Black Waltz No. 2: rather than healing her protector after the deed was done, she cast her healing magic at the same moment. The damages were thus lessened and Steiner could deliver the deadly blow. She was not the only one who got stronger, thought. Facing enemies that were stronger than a soldier and had rather diversified tactics and abilities more often made Steiner more adaptable and quick to react. His skills increased and he learnt some abilities that turned the table in his favor more than once. At her request, he reluctantly taught Garnet the basics of fighting and they sparred with wands while taking breaks. The princess being not as tough as Zidane and his friends, it took two days for the duo to reach South Gate. But the princess learnt fast, may it be in magic or in fighting arts. So, when the border was reached, Garnet could hold on her own for a bit to give Steiner time to come and help.

Once the border gate was in sight, Garnet nodded and Steiner opened the stinky bag he had been carrying along the way. It was a vital part of the plan the princess had set up to cross the gate. Hiding behind a bush, Garnet changed into some poor clothing and folded her usual outfit, setting it in their bag of supplies. She then entered in the big bag and let Steiner carry her. Smiling, the man went to the border post where to guards stopped him.

"Hold it right here." The small one said.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" The tall one asked.

"I heard workers were needed to fix the Gate." Steiner explained. "I brought my belongings so that I might live and work here."

"That's great!" The tall man smiled. "They've been working on the gate non-stop since the incident, but it's still broken."

The small guard frowned at the man.

"I need to check your bag. Rules and regulations, you know."

Steiner nodded. He had hidden the supply bag into the big one that served as the duo's decoy and pass.

"Would you step back?" The small guard ordered.

The knight took three steps back. This is where the stinky bag and its content found their real use. It was a gamble from the princess but being with Zidane taught her to be daring and that was exactly what she did. The two guards looked at the bag, the tall guard apologizing.

"There, that's good. We're just doing our job. So … where are you from?"

Steiner frowned. He didn't think the guard would want to chat.

"The police are searching for a girl and a middle-aged man.. Did you see a pair like that on your way here?"

The small suddenly growled.

"This knot is really tight …"

The tall man kept talking.

"The princess supposedly looks exactly like Princess Garnet, the most beautiful princess ever to grace Alexandria's castle. But you know how Queen Brahne looks. It's hard to believe she has such a beautiful daughter."

Steiner hid his anger. How dared they insult the queen? But right now, for his and the princess's sake, he had to let things go. The small guard finally managed to untie the knot and looked inside. What he found made him back up fast.

"WHAT IS THIS? Wh-what is that? What are those … those … rotten things? Are they poison?"

Steiner frowned.

"Rotten? I'm not carrying anything that's rotting …"

The tall guard gave a look at the bag and had a small smile.

"Oh, it' your least favorite food, the Lindblum delicacies, gysahl pickles. I can't believe how many you brought with you!"

The knight gave a sheepish smile.

"They are my favorite! I can't start my day without them."

It was a half lie. Of course, hidden under the pickles were the princess and the supply bag. And Steiner was not a worker anyway. But he definitely liked gysahl pickles. He took one and chewed a bit of it. The tall guard smiled.

"Yeah, sure. People who like 'em all say that. You can go now."

The verdigris door opened and Steiner entered. Part one of the plan worked just fine. Now, he had to find a spot where the princess could get out discretely and change herself. Before him were workers fixing several machines and checking others, a tapir-like man working on a gate at the left and an engineer testing a mechanism at his right. Behind him was an alley that seemed just fine, covered by a small bridge, but the engineer and a woman were in the way. Frowning, Steiner thought of something to get them away … Wandering around, his ears open, he heard the tapir worker mutter something about the door to the Mist being broken but there was no need to fix it. No one used it so making it look shiny should be enough. The knight smiled and went to the engineer. After a small chat, he reported the intentions of the worker, raising the anger of the man who jumped.

"What? The gate to the bottom of the Mist had been left broken? Did he think he could get away with that? Excuse me!"

And the man to go scold his underling. Steiner turned to the girl and went to her, engaging the conversation. The woman was sad. Her son went out of business and she learnt it too late because she was on the other side of the mountain. Patting her back, Steiner lifted her moral, offering to go help him rather than bemoaning over his fate. What was done was done, now was time to move on!. The woman nodded happily and went off to the man. Now that the place was clear, Steiner was about to go but the small guard appeared.

"Hey, hold on!"

Taken aback, the knight froze. What to do? Why did he call him for?

"Rules and regulations, you know. Would you come over here?"

Steiner reluctantly came and was surprised when the man asked him to stop at a fair distance of him.

"Don't make a move until I tell you! Now turn toward me, slowly … Don't make a false move."

Now Steiner was really worried. His sword could easily take the small man down but he far preferred to avoid a fight and harm innocent peoples. The guard sighed.

"You need a Gate Pass to reach the South Gate summit. I'm leaving it right here. Pick it up after I leave. I'd come closer but you're carrying those stinky pickles! See? I'm leaving it right here!"

Steiner let go a long breath. False alarm, the guard just wanted to give them a pass but was stopped by the pickles. This idea had been really great … Taking the pass, he went to the dark alley and let go the bag. He then turned and said.

"Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, non would suffer in this world!"

It was the signal telling everything was clear. Checking left and right, he agreed when Garnet asked.

"Steiner? Is it okay for me to come out?"

He went to one of the exits and kept watching until the princess finished getting out of the bag and dressing properly. As always, she kept the diamond crown hidden under her hand in case a fight was to break out. Stretching, she turned to Steiner.

"You can turn around now, Steiner."

The knight turned to see his protégé ready for the next part of their journey.

"Princess, err … Yes, Miss Dagger."

"You have to call me Dagger until we reach Treno. Don't salute me either."

"Yes, until we reach Treno and find a way back to the castle, I will be careful."

"Okay, let's go."

The two walked until they reached the car cable office. Before South Gate and the rise of Mist airships, the Belkmea had been the only way to cross the Aerbs Mountains. Now, with the airship gate broken, it was used more often and, despite the time, it was in a really good shape. The car cable spotted the figure of a rearing cooper and bronze unicorn or a horned war-horse. The sun made it shine in a pretty way that pleased the eyes of the princess. She smiled.

"That car cable will take us to the summit. We're almost there, Steiner. Alexandria is just beyond the summit, right?"

She turned to her protector, a bright smile on her face.

"I managed it without Zidane or Si'Nai's help …!"

Steiner returned the smile and passed a gentle hand on the princess's shoulder. That was true. The thief and his ranger friend were wrong to take the princess for a secluded, good-for-nothing girl. Garnet had skills that were just in different fields than theirs. And one of them seemed to be Castle Escape, a skill as useful as White Magic. He nodded.

"You never needed them to begin with, Princess."

The knight was thinking what he said. She had proved it during their journey, the two of them worked just fine without an archer and a thief as a backup. The only thing Steiner missed a bit was Vivi. He had gotten used to the kid's black magic and had troubles dealing with fiends without it. Not only that, the boy was also a nice, although quiet friend. The two came to the car cable where the conductor asked for their pass gate. Garnet showed the ticket and entered, Steiner following. They sat as the conductor called for departure.

"Please wait while I prepare for departure."

"Wait! Wait for me!"

Just as preparations ended, the woman Steiner had talked to entered the wagon, out of breath. She turned to the knight and smiled.

"Thank you for your kind works earlier."

Steiner nodded and answered the smile.

"You're welcome."

As the machine began moving, the two sat, the woman in a seat near theirs and the knight in front of the princess who sighed in relief.

"I feel more relaxed now."

"That's understandable. Our journey from Lindblum was very tough. But it was your white magic that helped me through the battles against all those monsters and your intelligence that helped us pass the South Gate Guards using gysahl pickles. I am indeed impressed by your skills, Princess."

"Steiner!" Garnet cut. "You can't call me that."

The knight frowned.

"My apologies. I'm just not used to …"

"It's okay. I made a lot of mistakes when Zidane taught me how to talk like this."

"That peasant has no manners whatsoever, and his friend isn't better! Although … they did have some wit for bumpkins but the way they spoke to you was simply unacceptable. I say good riddance."

Garnet would have retorted that Si'Nai and Zidane were good guys and deserved more than his harsh words, but she was still a princess and the journey was tiresome. Lulled by the moves of the car, her eyes became heavier and heavier until they finally closed, taking her in dreamland. Steiner noticed this and kindly took her in his arms. Garnet growled and nested her head in the hollow of his neck, earning a smile from her protector. Steiner had always been a kind of fatherly figure to her, strong, kind and caring. Even now that she was a grown teenager, she still felt a bit this way. Knowing he was around helped her drift into a deeper slumber. Steiner was around. She was safe.

* * *

><p>Here is the temporary end. That chapter isn't one of my favorites, but it had to be written anyway. And I know Garnet shouldn't have Cura, Life or Shield at that point, but she needs it when she's be at Alexandria Castle. Yeah, did you really think I'd let Kuja have her right away? Dream of it and get ready for some epicness. Well, first, there'll have to be Burmecia but it doesn't matter. 'til next time.<p> 


	12. Clash at Burmecia

I'm back to finish that story! The party finally arrives at Burmecia to complete its mission, but things don't go the way they should, not really. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clash at Burmecia<p>

Burmecia is often called the Rain Kingdom. I don't recall going here but, now I'm crossing it, I must say it deserves its name. Rain was falling down the sky, as if the clouded dome was crying over something we didn't know. Anyway, I noticed the very small monster population and, above all else, the absence of Mist. Wegan explained.

"No one knows why it always rains over our kingdom. But this rain is a blessing for it dissipates Mist and keeps the monster population on a low level. The counterpart is that, because of the lack of sun, things hardly grow here, especially fruits we are forced to import from Lindblum and Alexandria."

We all had hoods over our head and Ayden was shivering in mine, shrieking in disgust. That rain wasn't a weather made for birds. Smoke came from away, causing us to speed up. After half a way of non-stop walking, Burmecia was an hour ahead of us. Forgetting how tired we were, we began running to it, ready for the worst. It was as we thought. The stone walls carried heavy burnt marks and were partially destroyed. The buildings seemed in a bad shape too. Corpses of fallen knights were everywhere, all carrying marks of death by magic. Few died by the sword. Zidane came to the main gate, looking around with a puzzled look. The place had to be beautiful before Brahne's troops messed it up.

"So … this is Freya's home …"

Laran, Kaleb, Wegan and Vivi came to his side and turned to Freya, who remained behind us. Zidane frowned.

"What are you doing? Get over here."

Our dragon friend slowly came, her helmet barely hiding her saddened face.

"It's been five years … I've been away for so long. Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home. I can't believe I'm here … I am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago. The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecian dragon knight once again!"

From the low, saddened tone she had at the beginning, her voice strengthened until it became as tough as steel. I admired her resolve, to fight for something as dear as a home. Thought I had nothing I would really fight for, I understood her feeling. I smiled.

"My bow will sing at your side, Lady Dragon. Just draw your spear and my arrows will follow it."

Zidane nodded.

"I'll do what I can to help too!"

"Me, too!" Vivi happily said.

Our three warrior friends drew their sword and raised it to the sky.

"For Burmecia!"

On this, we ran in the proud city. If the walls were in bad shape, the buildings were even worse. I felt a lump grow in my throat with every step I took. Those who conquered the town literally ravaged the place without caring about its potential. They wanted to burn the place to the ground and managed to reduce it to a mess of broken stone and smoking bodies. Who, I asked to myself, who could have such little respect for Life and didn't care about the possible things he could gain from a city like this? Burmecia was a capital. Should Brahne have been a little more caring, she could have taken advantage of what the city offered. But no, it seemed she was only interested into destroying the Burmecians and their civilization. I hated her for that. The burmecian warriors looked at the destruction with different reaction. Laran's eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kaleb's hand was nervously holding his sword as his face as unreadable. Should a Black Mage show its hat, it would be dead before it knew. Wegan's fist was clenched just like his jaw. Tears were falling from his cheeks as he witnessed the destruction. I heard him mutter that he was glad to be family-less. Freya chose to keep her sight to the ground. She was already in a bad mood, no need to worsen it. Zidane shook his head and Vivi stayed close to me, a fire spell ready to be cast.

We finally arrived to a building that was still standing. A column had crumbled over two burmecians and above, on the twin balcony, two familiar faces appeared. I frowned.

"It is them again!" The blue jester said.

"Most persistent, they are!" The red one answered.

They raised their hands as everyone drew his weapon.

"Black mages!"

Two black mages appeared in their place and I frowned.

"They must be kidding …"

The mages jumped but my bow sang and an arrow pierced its chest. The other had just landed when Zidane beheaded it at wind's speed. The fight was over before it began and the jesters didn't like it.

"The general will punish you for this!"

"Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!"

The two left as I frowned. Laran turned to us.

"There is only one general in Alexandria's army that fives such a feeling to people."

"Yes." Kaleb muttered. "The infamous general Minerva Beatrix."

Everyone but Vivi and Zidane shuddered at its name. Beatrix was a legend in herself, a cold blooded woman devoted to her kingdom, whose eyes could silent a crying child and single-handedly defeated a hundred knights. I prayed the crystal to never see her face, unknowing she would become a key member in the incoming events. Kaleb guided us across the buildings, getting two bells and rescuing a poor knight, Eden, which we sent to Lindblum. The guardian basilisks caused us troubles with their stone gaze but there were softs in chests that gave us the advantage. We finally passed the inner wall that led to the palace complex. As we climbed the stairs, Freya stopped.

"Zidane, Burmecia's royal palace is beyond there steps. It must be in ruins, just like everything else. I can't bear to see it like that …"

Zidane shook his head.

"I understand, but we can't go back now. We have to find who's behind this. And remember we are on a mission for the Regent: we must save the survivors of Burmecia, just like Eden."

Vivi nodded.

"I wanna find out who those guys were … and why I look like them."

I smiled.

"Look, Vivi's scared, too. But we have to face reality."

"Come on, Freya." The kid shyly said. "It'll be okay …"

"Vivi …"

The rat woman kneeled before him.

"Do you really know what you're doing? The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse."

Vivi hesitated a moment before answering.

"Y-yeah, but … I have to … I have to find out who I am … I'm scared … What if I'm not even human?"

I patted the back of his head.

"I understand. I am the same as you, Vivi."

Everyone turned to me with surprise. Zidane finally asked.

"Who's that, you're the same as Vivi? You're a black mage in disguise?"

"No, it's just that I don't know where I come from. I'm not sure about my humanity either."

Freya turned to me.

"Really? How comes?"

"I don't know where I come from. My master said he found me down a tree one day and raised me as his son. He never said where he came from and I never felt the need to look for my origins … until now."

I looked at the exit.

"Things are changing. It's a faint feeling but I can still perceive it … the world as we know is about to change. Maybe it already started. After a long time living in peace, war starts anew and a kingdom falls. The rangers of the Mist Continent disappear as the Mist grows thicker and a queen who was said to be kind turns power-hungry. There's something happening, thought I'm not wise enough to tell more …"

Wegan gave me a look.

"How can you tell that? Are you a ranger or a summoner to say such words?"

"Only a young ranger who can feel the pulse of the earth."

The warrior frowned but was distracted when Zidane spoke.

"Someone's coming!"

Weapons were out in a second but were lowered when a burmecian in a warrior uniform appeared, followed by his wife and two kids. Laran smiled.

"Dan!"

The warrior looked at us.

"Laran? And it's Kaleb and Wegan with you?"

"Yes, Freya is here too. Where are you going Dan?"

"To Clayra. I have to take care of my family. And you?"

"Trying to save those still alive. Have you seen the King?"

"No and I don't care. My family is more important. Wait, there's a black mage with you!"

The rat man drew his sword but I stood before him, an arrow to his head. I wouldn't release the string but still. Freya came to him.

"Sheathe your sword, Dan. He's with us."

Dan hesitated a moment before obeying. Freya seemed to be rather influent around here.

"It's hard to believe a black mage can be on your side. What did you do to him?"

Wegan came as I lowered my bow.

"He's been with Freya and those two before they entered Gizamaluke's Grotto. Contrary to the others, he is aware and thinks by himself. He's not evil, Dan."

The warrior looked at Vivi, who gripped my leg and stood behind me shivering.

"You're right, he looks like a kid. You really are going to the palace?"

"We have no choice. And, by the way, Freya's been chosen to carry the armor of the first dragoon!"

Dan frowned and suddenly noticed the helmet.

"Holy Sea Serpent! I never thought it would happen! Well, all I can do is wish you all good luck and especially to you, Lady Freya. May the dragons fear your spear."

On this, he and his family left. We looked to the exit and frowned.

"Let's go."

Kaleb guided us to a dark building. As we entered, we heard voices. A burmecian woman was standing before her wounded husband, desperate.

"Come on, dear! We have to go now!"

"I can't move anymore. Go without me …"

"No! I can't do that! Remember that promise we made each other in front of Master Gizamaluke?"

"How could I forget … But my only wish now is for you and our child to survive. Please, bear a healthy child, darling. Raise him to be strong."

"Oh, Kal!"

Zidane suddenly called them.

"It's too dangerous to stay here. You have to escape to Lindblum. I'm sure Regent Cid will protect you."

"But my husband … He was hurt by those black mages. He can't move. How can we possibly escape to Lindblum?"

"I'll heal him." I offered.

Cure was flowing in my hands when I noticed the rat statue above them slowly started to crumble.

"Watch out!"

I jumped away but Zidane went the opposite direction. Using the speed of his belt, he was in a blink at the soldier's side and the next to ours, the rat man safe. The statue did no harm.

"That was close!"

I came to the rat-warrior and healed his leg. It was easier since I already treated such injuries. The man smiled and rose.

"Thanks."

His wife took his hand and turned to us.

"Thank you both."

Suddenly, another fighter appeared.

"Wei! Kal! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We survived thanks to them."

The woman, Wei, caressed her round stomach.

"Thanks, pals. Come and see us at Lindblum once our child is born. You will always be welcome around us."

Zidane crossed his arms in his back.

"Thanks. We'll come around sometime to see them."

The building led to the courtyard, with the palace before, the armory at the left and the storage room at the right. Laran turned to us.

"Let's go to the armory. Whatever's ahead, it will be strong. Maybe even Beatrix is there."

"If that's so …" Growled Freya. "We'll need better equipment than what we've got."

We had just stepped in there that our Artifacts buzzed. A spear was held by a statue. As Freya touched it, it turned out to be another piece of her armor, the Tidal Trident! The weapon was a three meters long silver trident with wave and foam-like patterns down the teeth and the shaft. The patterns were dark green and blue. Wegan whistled at the sight.

"Gizamaluke see that! The legendary Tidal Trident! And it was hidden here all along under the shape of a mythril spear."

Kaleb had a bid smile.

"Now we've got what it takes to bring down Beatrix! Ad this comes without saying that Zidane, Si'Nai and Vivi also have parts of the Eidolon Armors."

Laran rubbed his hands as he took a steel sword and armor.

"Beatrix can begin to shiver … We're coming!"

Wegan took a second sword as Kaleb took a shield. All also chose tougher armors as we looked around, finding nothing to our liking. However, we found a lightning staff for Vivi in the storage took and bought a soft, hi-potion and ether to a moogle called Stiltzkin. It happened that he was somewhat of a legend among his kind and even I heard about him. He was called the Wanderer by his peers and was rumored to have a map of the entire world with him. In real, he looked like every moogle wit had a khaki belt and bandana. Our shopping done, we headed to the palace. The place was in ruins. Zidane shivered.

"This is terrible … Freya, I'm sorry but, by the look of this, I don't think the king made it."

The three warriors gulped as thunder crackled in the sky. Freya fell down her knees, unable to withstand it. It was indeed horrible. Understanding her sadness, we all went away, giving her some space. Suddenly, she raised her head and looked at something beyond the castle walls. Without a warning, she jumped atop a big statue and called us.

"There's someone inside the palace! What are you waiting for? Get up there."

Laran and Kaleb jumped after her as Zidane frowned.

"You make it sound easy …"

The thing was, the statue was five meters tall with no asperities to climb if you didn't have good jumping skills. It was a rat warrior whose saber had fallen to his feet. Zidane went to the feet.

"I guess I'll start here."

He jumped on the toes, then on the hilt of the saber. Vivi tried but, being clumsy, he tripped and landed on his chest. Zidane sighed.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna go on ahead. Try to find a way up there. I'll meet you up top."

I looked at Vivi, torn between the desire to stay by his side and follow Zidane. Wegan understood and nodded.

"Go with them. I'll guide your friend up the wall."

I smiled at him and began climping on Zidane's trail. Ayden was soon to fly on the head as I jumped. Knee, platform, elbow, balcony, head and to the edge of the wall. I joined the others as we hid behind statues of rat guards. As we thought, Queen Brahne was here along General Beatrix. Freya frowned. The rumors of a war going on were the cause of her return. Seeing Beatrix caused Freya to fall deep in thought, thought I couldn't tell what they were about. However, listening about her talk with Zidane, it seemed that she was thinking about her lost love, Sir Fratley Irontail. Their talk was soon stopped when a strange silver-haired man appeared. None of us knew who he was so we listened attentively.

"I find this rain quite pleasant. It feels as thought the raindrops are blessing our victory."

Queen Brahne fanned her face.

"This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple. My only concern now is finding the king of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all, and prevent these rats from ever rising up again. Beatrix, what's taking so long?"

The general turned to the queen. She had curled chestnut hairs that reached her shoulders and a blindfold covering her right eye. Her armor was surprisingly light but the burmecian with us knew she only needed her pink sword, the Save the Queen, to win.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far. I will join them and lead the search right away."

She was about to leave when the silver-haired man crossed his arms.

"You're wasting your time."

"What?"

Kuja explained, his long hairs flowing in the cold breeze.

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They probably moved to the sandy tree house by now … So, you see, it's too late. The king has already turned tail and fled."

Brahne frowned.

"Sandy tree house … Surely, you don't mean Cleyra? It'll be quite difficult if they escaped to Cleyra."

Beatrix nodded.

"Cleyra … Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them."

The queen cursed.

"Sneaky little rats! Kuja, what do you think? Surely, with your powers, there must be something you can do."

The man bowed. He was wearing a weird outfit made of a purple chest plate covering only his upper torso with large shoulder protections and wide, white sleeves that reached half of his hands. A piece of white tissue covered his legs and was tied by a purple belt. His legs were covered by armored boots.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you with a marvelous display of my powers. I am certain that you will be more pleased."

He turned to Beatrix.

"I was wondering if you could gather your troops near Cleyra. I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough."

We frowned as we heard the man speaking. He was of the nobility to use such words. Who was he? Zidane summed up our thoughts.

"Sounds like we got troubles."

"That sinister man." Freya growled. "Who is he?"

"Beats me … I've never seen him before. Well, it sounds like they're going to Cleyra. I've always wondered why people call it the 'City of Illusions'."

"I don' know, either. Cleyra has remained in isolation for a hundred years. If my people escaped to there, they'll be safe, at least for a while."

"What's this place like?"

"The people of Cleyra are originally from Burmecia. Long ago, they severed ties with Burmecia over a trivial conflict. Now the kingdom is at peace, shielded by a large sandstorm."

Freya had just finished her explanation when a burmecian warrior in a blue armor ran at the queen. Beatrix jumped before him as Kuja stepped away. Laran frowned.

"Hey, isn't that Donovan?"

"Yeah." Kaleb growled. "That's my cousin."

When the warrior took his sword, we decided to interfere.

The rat warrior held his sword to Beatrix, a flame in his eyes.

"Burmecia will never fall! Prepare to die!"

The general just smirked.

"You wish to fight me, Beatrix of Alexandria?"

The warrior was too surprised. He took a step back, his sword down.

"B-Beatrix?"

"I commend your courage." The woman smiled. "But I will show you no mercy."

"Hold it!"

We had jumped in their back and taken them by surprise. My bow was bent and an arrow was ready. Freya held her spear.

"You'll have to deal with us first!"

Laran, Kaleb and Wegan had their weapon ready and Zidane's daggers were out. He could attack in a second. The warrior ran to our side.

"Cousin Kaleb? What are you doing here? I thought you died at Gizamaluke's Grotto!"

"That was close Donovan, but these men saved me. Is there anyone else?"

"No, they're all dead or gone."

"Good. Do the same and run to Cleyra. Warn them Alexandria will soon attack, alright?"

"Yes, cousin!"

Beatrix let go an angry laugh.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life. I once killed a-hundred knights single handedly … To me, you six are nothing more than insects."

"Only six?"

Beatrix looked in surprise as Wegan and Vivi finally appeared. Not losing time I closed my eyes.

"_Regen! Precision!_"

"_Slow!_"

As my spells weaved themselves around their target, a spell was cast on Beatrix whose moves began to slow down. I turned to Vivi, surprised.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Along the way, in a hat I found in the grotto. _Fire!_"

Fire ran from the kid's hands but the woman managed to dodge. Despite the slow spell over her, she was still fast to the point I wondered just how quick she usually was. Kaleb was the first to fall. In a leap she was over him. A swing to break his shield, another across his chest and he fell down in a poll of blood. I summoned a cure spell but Laran stopped me.

"He had Regen. This should be enough."

He blocked a blow from the general and the two began to push in a contest of strength. Laran's sword ultimately broke and he was thrown away. Wegan lasted a little longer, jumping as she ran to him and landing in a whirlwind of blades. He began chaining quick combos until Beatrix used Thunder Slash over him. The courageous soldier fell down. Beatrix then turned to us. Freya and Zidane instantly stepped before Vivi and I as I closed my eyes.

"_Binding Vines!_"

Vines grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around her ankles, paralyzing her. Freya ran and hit Save the Queen with her trident as Zidane flew to her and slashed her side, taking something along the way. It was a chain plate. Thunder flashed across the red blade, but Freya had the coral ring she won so she was just pushed away by the attack. Cutting her vines, she was still hit by Vivi's blizzard. I wanted to take an arrow but Zidane shook his head.

"Just keep us in shape!"

I nodded and turned to Ayden.

"Fight for me!"

The falcon nodded and flew, threatening her left eye. Freya jumped as Vivi cast a blizzard spell to our foe. To our surprise, Beatrix simply cut through with a Thunder Slash. She dodged the falling trident and came to Freya as she landed but Zidane's swallow blade blocked the blow. The two began a game of strength and, just as Zidane was about to break, he grabbed her, rolled on his back and, with a kick, threw her to a wall. The general hit it hard but she was an experienced warrior and rose just in time to dodge Freya's attack. The two began a furious clash, the Tidal Trident colliding with Save the Queen in a metallic sound. Sparks flew from the power of the two weapons but Beatrix finally threw Freya down using Shock. She turned to us as I sent a Phoenix Down to our friend and cured her but Zidane stepped before us and his swallow blade whirled to the general. Unfortunately, his belt only increased the speed of his legs. His attacks were a little slower than Beatrix and it was all she needed. She threw him down and, as she was to deliver the finishing blow, my arrow flew past her shoulder. I didn't want to kill her, only give Freya time to come back. And it worked. Beatrix growled as she dodged another ice spell from Vivi.

"Your teamwork is great, yet you're not match for me! _Stock Break!_"

She struck the ground with her sword and blue rays struck us. We all flew to the ground, unable to stand anymore. Somehow, I managed to catch Vivi who landed in my lap. The warrior set her hairs in place and sheathed her weapon.

"Ignorant fools. How ridiculously weak … Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?"

I slowly rose as my Regen spell did his work and took away my helmet, meeting her eyes and smirking.

"You talk big for someone who had troubles defeating us four. Eh, you had to use your Stock Break attack to defeat us!"

"What?"

She came to me, sword in her hand.

"I dare you to repeat!"

"Why? You're going to kill me? I am weaponless and on the ground. You're really going to strike me like that? Where's your honor, knight?"

Beatrix growled loudly, rage in her eyes.

"Insolent fool! I let you live for now, but you better not cross my path again!"

I shook my head.

"We'll meet again, General. You know it as well as I do. We were sent to save burmecian survivors and our task is far from over. As long as you'll track the rat-men, you'll find us in your way. And, maybe … if things go on as I plan they do, maybe you'll meet Steiner and the princess along the way."

"That idiot Steiner? He is no match for me."

I smirked and glanced at Brahne.

"Tell me, Beatrix, where does your allegiance go?"

"To the queen, of course."

"Well, Steiner's goes to the princess. And he will go to any length to protect her. So if the queen and the princess were to fight …"

"Stop saying foolish things! The princess would never go against the Queen!"

"You're the one to speak. Steiner chose his path. Don't be surprised next time you see him. He may have become stronger than you think. And if you raise your sword against the princess as the queen orders to, well, I couldn't say I didn't warn you …"

Beatrix was about to reply when the queen called her.

"Don't listen to those foolish words, General. Come. We must prepare to attack Cleyra."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

My strength faded and I fell to the ground, my breath hurting my lungs. Kuja looked at us.

"Now, what do we have here? Another filthy rat and … Hmm, this boy could become a problem."

He was looking at Zidane. I turned to him and our sight met. I saw him frown under his pale skin before he left his armored boots clanking on the stone floor. A silver dragon was waiting for him in a corner. Together, they took flight through the broken ceiling. It was the last vision I had before the Regen spell stopped working and everything turned white.

* * *

><p>And here is the end of the Great Escape. Next story will take you Beyond the Horizon. And look, Freya found another bit of her armor! What's its power? Also, Kuja makes his entrance and Si'Nai questions Beatrix about her allegiance.<p> 


End file.
